A Box Full Of Memories (Hiatus)
by TissueMonster
Summary: What if twists and turns including, a kidnapped Professor, a fallen meteorite which could possibly destroy the whole human race, A baddass ninja team stalking the Dex Holders and A new Evil Organization that has enough power to overthrow Team Rocket, suddenly happens in Unova? Special, Oldrival, MangaQuest and Franticshipping
1. Prolouge:

**Unova **

**April 12, 2012**

**Outskirts of Accumula Town **

Cedric Juniper forgot how beautiful and horrible snow can be. He wasn't as Bad as Professor Oak who has only felt snow once in his life and now he's hating it. No matter how many layers, Professor Oak was still freezing to death. Cedric held on his bonnet tightly so the chilly breeze wouldn't blow it away. His daughter, also a Professor, was clutching her father's arm tenderly like a loving mother.

"Are you sure you don't need my scarf?" Aurea Juniper asked with concern.

"Nah, I'm not that tropical like our fellow Professor here." Cedric chuckled, as Professor Oak strode from behind. He paced a little quicker. Maybe _he_ wanted the scarf instead.

"Couldn't we just take a bus?"

"But my house is only a few streets away from the lab and I'm sure no buses pass this way." Cedric said.

Oak pouted. "It's only been a few minutes Samuel, surely a little snow won't kill you!" Juniper smiled. But Oak remained in his current state. _It might..._ He thought.

A few minutes later, the nearing trio soon came across a double-store house with a small balcony on the second , Professor ran inside like a giddy school girl. Aurea laughed as she let go of her father's arm.

"Well, I'll leave you and the Professor to do your work. I'll be meeting some trainers at Accumula Town."

Cedric beamed. "Thanks for escorting me but just because I'm old, doesn't mean I'm helpless you know. You should stop treating me like your child. It's the other way around." Cedric sneered teasingly.

Juniper laughed again. "It's because I worry that you might overwork yourself."

Aurea kissed her father's cheek and grabbed him gently for a tender hug. "Take care..." she murmured.

"Same to you darling."

Their hug was interrupted by a whining professor.

"CEDRIC! I'm dying here!"

The Junipers laughed at his comment. Aurea took of with a final wave as she walked to a corner and turned left. Cedric smiled to himself as he strolled to his front gate where, indeed, the professor was dying (metaphorically). As Cedric turned his key to a click and opened the door, Professor Oak bolted in the lounge. Cedric sighed as he looked back to where his daughter had taken of. "Take care.." He whispered as he new that an evil organization will rise one day. Just like in the other regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

Aurea grabbed both ends of her fluffy lab/winter coat. She shuddered as she regretted, forgetting her gloves as she was in a hurry to meet her trainers but she would never leave her father unattended even if other people were with him. Over the past few days, Cedric Juniper was growing ill. At first, he just had a red throat. Soon enough, the upper half of his chest were covered with red patches. What's worse was that it was an uncontrollable rash. _Good thing it is winter_ she thought.

Suddenly, an unnatural sound of rustling came from behind. Juniper flinched as she stood still. She looked back as there was no shadows on the ground or floor. She quicken her pace as a faint thud of footsteps copied her beat.

Aurea ran.

As fast as she could, she could feel the sore feeling in her feet as she was wearing heels. Unfortunately this caused her to become even more slower. The footsteps were getting louder. She panted out of exhaustion. Slowly, her pursuer was getting hot on her heels as she began to tire. After another second the mysterious figure jumped behind her and grabbed both her arms. His strong hands were like mechanical arms, precise on where to grab her next. He lifted her up with one hand. Aurea couldn't make any noise as his hand was completely covering her mouth. Now, she could see his full image. A very dark Brown coat was wrapped tightly around his body. He was wearing black gloves and slacks. His boots were one of those cow-boy ones. He had a cow-boy face on too. A white western fedora hat and a chewed toothpick between his teeth. Yup, he definitely fits the cow-boy category.

She expected abuse but all he did was lift her up over his shoulders, carrying her with no sound. His feet were light as a feather, despite, carrying a full-grown woman. Oh, did I mention she was gagged and tied up on her hands and feet? If only some one saw her, they would call a cop or some one. But even on broad daylight **(A/N: It wasn't really sunny since it ****_is _****winter but u get what I mean**_) _no one was outside, I mean who would be in this cold weather? The Unova Professor continued to struggle until she saw a white van with a driver, clearly asleep.

"Wake Up! I got the package here!" Her captor smacked the driver's head, starling the man to reality.

"OK! Okay! Sheesh! To think that you'd wake me up more kindly!"

"Being a smuggler is no _kind_ job. When ya got a job, You _do_ the job!"

The back of the van was quickly opened and the kidnapper shoved Aurea in, Literally.

Soon all of them were in the van. Soon enough, It wasn't a peaceful drive since all you could hear were screams and kicking on walls.

* * *

**Dun...Duun...DUUUN!**

**I wonder what happens to Professor Juniper?**


	2. Devious

**Kya~  
**

**WAZZUP PEEPS!  
**

**For the past few weeks I've been dying to get a FanFic account but for some reason my email won't work so I've waited 9 months for this and it's finally happening!  
**

**Oh and Thankyou POKE-FAN for being my FIRST EVER REVIEWER! Congratulations!  
**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own anything but my plot in this fanfic. All Pokemon merchandise is with Satoshi. *sigh*  
**

* * *

**Kanto**

**April 20, 2012**

**Pallet Town**

Gold was known for a lot of things. Other than one of the few pokedex holders and an international skate boarder, He was also a very wild Party Animal.

He paced around the professor Oak's lab, back and forth. His mind full of ideas that pop out and gets stored in his drawer full of ideas somewhere in his brain. One after another ideas pop until Gold was so overpowered that he collapsed on the couch.

In a few days, Professor Oak's birthday was coming up. And sometimes the professor even forgets his birthday . Gold paced even more and looked at his surroundings. A lounge full of awards and pictures of pokemon. Oak preferably wants his lab to feel homey and welcoming so it was more like a living room than a research area. "If only I could move a few things..."

His cue, on hand, was being twirled with his fingers gracefully.

"Gold! Come here for a sec!"

Blue's usual chirpiness echoed around the not so silent room as Gold shuffled to walk where ever Blue is.

"Whadya want Blue?." He said in a rather flirtatious tone.

"Oh would you please go to the store-room and get me some more Poke'blocks? The water Pokemon here are getting a li'l grumpy!" She laughed.

"Sure thing!"

Gold jogged to the room and went back where Blue was and handed the box full of treats. As Blue thanked him he grabbed a stool and quietly sat on it.

"Wow.. this has to be one of those moments were you actually stay quiet with no complaints or whatsoever." Blue giggled playfully. "Yeah well... This idea's bugging me so much that its toasting my brain." Gold replied. His posture was that his legs were open, his elbow was leaning on his knee and his knuckles were placed under his chin.

"So..." Blue was wiping her hands with a towel and brushed off crumbs on her red skirt. "Tell me.. about this idea of yours."

Gold looked up and sighed. "Well...You know that..the Professor Oak's Birthday is like two days away? And that he doesn't give a damn?"

Blue remained composed as if she wanted him to go on. "Well...I was thinking...maybe we should plan a birthday party for the professor.. I mean as an act of appreciation of course!" Gold finished with a triumphant face. But he did not expect Blue to be rolling on the ground..laughing. She eventually stood up, her hand was on her stomach and tears were slowly dropping.

"aha ha aha! You honestly think that the professor Oak will let you plan a party! After what I did to his house!" Gold tried to remember what happened to the Kanto professor's a few months ago. The image was not pretty. There were toilet rolls thrown at the roof and windows, the inside smelt like alcohol, the house was a mess and there were teenagers partying like hell. Blue remembered the half-hour lecture she received and the death glares from elder people plus another "Pesky girl..." from Green who lives in the same house as his Gramps. Gold shook his head.

"I know you have a great reputation on party planning but would you please help me out here. Besides, this party is **specifically** directed at the professor and it's just going to be a fancy dinner and entertainment."

Blue was in deep thought now and she stood up from the floor and looked outside the window. "Hmm.." Honestly, she would love to help but if she ruin the professor's trust and wreck the place...she wouldn't be trustworthy anymore and she would like to change that from her past. As the former sneaky and cunning theif, Blue is trying to change.

"I...would consider your idea."

Gold looked up, hope glistening in his eyes.

"But I don't know about the entertainment bit."

With this Gold grinned like he usually did only with devious thoughts.

"Oh don't worry...I got it all under control." He walked away, cue on hand. His footsteps began to fade leaving Blue with her train of thoughts. But only if you look closely, he lips were curved in a sneaky grin.

* * *

Green braced himself as Charizard swooped higher into the air. It was always warm and sunny in Pallet Town and he was glad the cool breeze made his hair dance with the wind. His yin and yang pendant was swaying like crazy as Green held it tight to prevent it from falling. Over the past few days, his Gramps was traveling across the Unova regions meeting the other professors and helping them with the upgraded pokedexes. But he also knew that his birthday was literally days away. Even though Gramps himself liked parties, he very much disliked the out-of-hand parties such as the one that Blue planned a few months ago. _Oh how infuriating that girl was. She broke into Red's and my house and was let off with the excuse, "Your door was open.." I mean how the hell can my door be open every time she's around?_

_Speak of the Devil._

Right in front of Gramp's lab was _her_ talking to her cellphone. _Even though Blue has her ways of being a nuisance, she can also be a valuable ally and friend. Her wits and strategic knowledge helped me and Red overthrow Team Rocket a lot of times_. And when he sulks about her being an annoying bee, it always reminds him that because she is like this, it's that she was kidnapped and raised by a cold-hearted man along with other bullying children. The thought made him pity and admire her at the same time. _She could put up with that for years and can still put a genuine smile on her face._

As Charizard descended, Blue immediately saw him coming and beamed with her sky-blue eyes, sparkling like manga character.

"Oh what a surprise! How was your mission Green?" Blue ran up to Green as she held a poke'block at his Charizard as it gratefully ate it. It's nose was smoky with content.

"It went smoothly." Green replied tonelessly.

Green noticed the decorations put on the walls and windows in Gramp's lab. Green sighed. "I remember the last crazy party too well Blue.." Green crossed his arms in dismay. _Looks like I wasn't the only one who remembers Gramp's birthday._

"Oh please! I didn't plan this! Gold did! And this party is going to be way better than the last one!" Blue winked flirtatious.

Green walked past her as he opened the front door..._it's never locked._

As he opened it, he saw even more decorations and gifts packed at a corner. "Where did all this junk came from?" He said. "Oh their from the millions of fans and trainers that met professor Oak. You could even look at the storage room and see the boxes of fan mail."

And as Green himself opened the storage room door, the place literally flooded with letters and parcels from his fans and Green was covered by it all. Blue merely chuckled as she came and threw a few letters to find Green, buried beneath them. At last she found him and pulled him up as she heard his mumble about something that he forgot how famous his Grandpa is.

Suddenly a familiar voice echoed in the lab.

"Oi! Are the letters here yet?"

Gold literally kicked the door open as he marched right in. As he came closer he recognises his other senior.

"Hey! It's senior Green how's it been huh?" Gold slapped Green's back as he merrily stood in the middle of them. "I see you guys were having the conversation " Gold nudged Green as he faintly flushed. Green soon recovered and regained his composure by punching Gold right tin the ribs. As Gold rolled on the floor in agony, Blue just laughed it off and tried to sweep the letters back in the storage.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Gold..." Green said as he was about to walk out the door but was stopped on his tracks to see another visitor.

"Oh Hello Dex Holders and little bro! I got all the phone calls ready!"

Daisy stood just outside the doorway wearing her assistant lab coat and her black leggings. Her hair was the usual and her pendant was hanging on her chest. At the sight of this, Gold immediately stood up and ruffled his hair. He walked up to Daisy and gave her a cheesy and lop-sided smile. "And how are you Angel?" Gold was about to grab her hand but was cut off as Green smacked his hand away and kicked him in the face.

"Welcome sis. I suppose you are also involved in this scheme?" Green asked knowingly.

"Of course! Grandpa will be so happy on his 50th birthday I just know it!" Daisy clasped her hands together as she neared Blue.

"I organised all the phone calls from all the professors too Blue. How's the fan mail and presents?"

Blue chuckled. "I wouldn't look in the storage if I were you." Daisy raised an eyebrow as she walked towards Gold next who has already pulled himself up and was sitting on the couch. "And how was the invitations and food Gold?"

Gold suddenly perked up and smiled. "Every Dex Holder is coming! including the Sinnoh trio! and also"Gino's Gourmet' promised that the feast will arrive tomorrow, 12:00pm sharp!" Daisy was obviously all giddy and excited about the party.

Out of the blue, Gold suddenly realised something and smacked the side of his head, looking like he just remembered the most important thing. "I almost forgot! He pointed at Green and Blue "The three of you, meaning Red, Green and Blue should get your presents so that you can represent all the Dex Holders!" Gold exclaimed. As Blue and Daisy eagerly nodded, Green shook his in dismay.

"Why do we have to get him a gift if there is a million parcels just waiting to be opened?"

"But you three are his original trio! And shouldn't you, Green be preparing right now since you are his other grand son!" Gold waved his hands desperately like he was teaching a dumb 5 year old.

"Hmph..." Green just looked away, his arms were crossed. But Blue just told Gold that that's his way of agreeing, since the 'high and mighty' 'Trainer' likes to be the person who says everything right. Gold then grinned.

"That settles it then!" Gold did a fist pump along with Blue "The party will start 7:00 tomorrow night!" As he exclaimed this Green was already outside.

"And I'll tell Red the news..." with this Green walked towards Red's house...

Back in the lab, Gold, Blue and Daisy were busying themselves with the party checklist. Little did they know a small and orangey-red meteorite was crashing into the woods...

* * *

REVIEW! Please?

:)


	3. Just a Rock

**Kya~  
**

**Oh hello didn't see you there.  
**

* * *

**Kanto**

**In the lab's Kitchen**

**8:30am**

Blotches of cookie dough and cake mixture were splattered every where as Blue and Diamond occasionally looked at their recipe book. She was attempting to create Professor's most favourite cake while, Diamond was working on the main course. _Red Velvet cake is going to be a challenge. I better prepare so I won't mess up. Lucky Dia's here. At least we've got one professional chef in the kitchen. _Blue thought.

You may be wondering why Blue was going through all the trouble of making the cake by herself but, apart from Red, Gold, Dia and Silver, she was an excellent chef herself. You could even say she was on par with Diamond.

"Hey Dia?"

"Yeah senior-Blue?"

"Look's like were running out of ingredients."

Suddenly Yellow busted from the back door. "Oh Hey! Since every one is busy with the party and all.. I-I thought that...maybe... I could lend a hand?" Yellow started loudly but her voice slowly change in to her normal soft voice.

"Ah, perfect timing Yellow! We need your help." Blue beamed .

Dia soon became aware that he also needed a hand. "Oh, senior-Yellow! We're running out of ingredients and we only have a few hours left."

Yellow just nodded. "I understand. I'll get whatever you need."

Blue peered at the recipe book again while she slowly put on her apron. "Hmm...were missing some eggs and a litre of milk and also, some barbeque sauce and vegetable oil."

Yellow was jotting it down on her sketch pad which she carries around with her. "Great! I'll be back in a flash!" She ran while ChuChu happily perched on her head as they both head to the Poke'Mart.

* * *

**Kanto**

**Red's House**

**10:25am**

A pattern of snores echoed in the room.

Red rolled over while his mouth was wide open. _If only Gold could see this...God knows what prank he'll pull off._

The peacefull snores were interrupted by a loud slam which was his door...that Green opened. "Uhh...why does he always have to sleep this heavy after every training session..." He crossed his arms. As Green neared his bed, Red just continued to roll and kick in his sleep. _Guess I better wake him up..._

Green shook Red's shoulder but there was no effect. Green knew waking him up like this was useless. So he searched for Red's pokeballs and took out Pika. "Pika?" The electric mouse yawned and stretched but became aware of his owner's rival.

"Pika I need you to awaken your trainer." Green slowly walked away from the bed. "You know the drill..."

When he said this, Pika nodded contenty as it jumped on the bed and prepared for a Thunderbolt attack.

"Pi..ka...CHU!"

Lightning strikes everywhere as Red finally awakens with an agonizing roar. He stopped as he sees his Pikachu. "Oh hey there little buddy! Thanks for waking me up!" From a distance, Green face palmed.

Red suddenly looked up with a sheepish grin. "Oh hey Green! How you doin?" _Typical of Red to be oblivious..._

"Hmph...Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Green raised an eyebrow as he asked. Red scratched the back if his head sheepishly. "Uhh...Wednesday?" He said unsafely.

Green sighed out of frustration. _Honestly, Why does he have to be so dense!_

"Listen, tomorrow is Gramp's birthday and be sure to get him a present. If you don't know what to get him then ask Blue." Green said.

Red's hand was under his chin as he complained. "W-wait...What?" With this Green let out another sigh.

He explained Gold's party for the Professor and every thing was almost ready. All they needed was their presents.

"So your telling me that I've got all afternoon to find the Professor a gift?"

"Get him anything related to pokemon he'll accept anything." Green waved it off. Red just shook his head. "Nah, the professor has done so much for the Dex Holders. Without him were nothing but normal trainers." Red stood up revealing his red and white pyjamas. "I have to find the perfect gift!" He jumped of the bed and ran outside...still wearing his pyjamas.

Still in Red's house was Green who saw the scene.

_Uhh...Some things never change..._

* * *

**Kanto**

**Entrance to Pallet town**

**1:25pm**

Yellow jogged to the front of the Poke'mart with ChuChu right beside her. "Well let's got grocery shopping!" Yellow jerked her thumb, pointing to the entrance.

Suddenly, she heard panting and huffs from behind. She saw a very tired Red...with his pyjamas on. "Uhh..." Yellow stuttered with a faint blush but Red suddenly stopped and looked up with a huge smile. "Oh hey Yellow! Are ya getting something from the store?"

"Uh..Y-yeah. B-blue-chan asked me to get her some Ingredients..." Red's attention became fully on Yellow. "You mean she cooking something for the professor's birthday!?" Red excitedly dragged Yellow in the store. "Then we gotta hurry! I really wanna taste whatever she's cooking!" Yellow knew that Red was a big fan of Blue's cooking._ I didn't know he was obsessed with it though._

So, a 15-minute grocery shopping spree flew by as Red insisted he'd pay for it. As they left the store, Red handed Yellow the bags who was hoping on her Dodrio. "Thanks for helping me Red!" Yellow said gleefully. Red just saluted and was heading straight to the Viridian Forest.

"Take care!"

"Now what to buy..."

Red (who somehow changed in his normal clothing) strolled around the forest thinking for something to buy as a gift. _I really don't know what researchers like these days..._

Red sighed. He turned to his left and wandered into the woods. The Viridian Forset were famous for its soothing nature so Red decided to head there to clear his mind. _Now wonder Yellow loves this place..._

He strolled more until he saw a sparkle of orange on the ground. "What the..." Slowly, Red cautiously crept closer, wondering what was this shiny gem? He cocked his head on a side and curiously took it and looked at it closer. _Hmm... Just a rock...it seems harmless..no special power or anything_. And so he decided that the professor should look at it.

Light Bulb!

An idea came out of the blue and made Red giddy with excitement.

"Haha! I know the perfect gift! Just you wait professor!"

* * *

**Kanto**

**The Professor Oak's Lab**

**6:50**

Crys shifted a little away from Gold as he continued to munch on what ever food he has in his mouth.

"Sorry Crys. It's been a while since I had a fancy meal!"

The quarrelling teenagers were sitting around the table, patiently, for the other Dex Holders to come out and plan their surprise birthday for the Professor. As of right now, they were in a somewhat grand room. There was a giant chandelier hanging, firmly on the wall giving that majestic effect. White silky clothed tables were placed, with an orderly manner of 4 chairs each. Candles were lit and even blood-red carpet was placed in front of the entrance, right through the middle and on to the stage. And of course there was even a disco ball on another room which every one could dance in. Everything looked elegant and classic as Crys was so delighted that Platina was able to afford such expensive decorations and accessories. '_To her the total money was nothing. I mean, 300,000 poke dollars was like an allowance to her...' _Crys thought.

"Hey Crys, where did you get that dress? You look rather _hot_ in it" Gold leaned foward as he smiled deviously.

Crys held back the grudge to punch and kick him in the face, but it would just ruin her dress. Crystal was wearing an elegant orange dress, only attaching with a one strap on her left shoulder. Her upper half was covered with sequence and the rest was silky and flowing, reaching the ankles. Her hairstyle was in a small side bun while her curly bangs framing her face. Only a tad bit of make-up since Blue was the only one who approves of such things. It almost shocked her that Crys didn't even know a lipstick when she sees it. So as a result Blue had a 20-minute make over session and personally, even how much the tought annoyed her, she had done a _really_ damn good job. _If it wasn't for her I'd look like Sapphire. _

_Oh that reminds me._

_FlashBack_

_Sapphire didn't say anything during when she was dragged into the change rooms were Blue would forcefully make her wear her_. Crys could only watch in amusement as Blue was one of the few girls who could put up with Sapphire's inhuman strength. _Literally, the other day, I just saw her pull out a tree out of it's roots and could still have enough strength to even hold it with one hand._

Every one outside the changerooms, meaning Yellow, Platina and I, were just listening at the grunts and groans inside the change rooms as we imagined Sapphire with her eyes of determination, attempting to execute a wrestling move on , all of us shared worried glances.

But all that ceased as there was nothing but the absence of noise. The curtains exploded revealing a beaten and ragged Blue with a triumphant smile. She bowed. "Ladies, I have achieved the impossible. I bring you Sapphire Bird."

"IT'S BIRCH!"

Once again the curtains opened dramatically, as Sapphire jumped out of the room and looked at her surroundings. The anger on her face slowly faded as she realised she was being stared. She finally found the mirror. She cautiously moved towards it and looked at her reflection.

"I-...U-uh..."

Those were the exact words I would've uttered too. Sapphire looked...not Sapphire. It was like looking at a different person. The person in the mirror couldn't have been Sapphire. She was a young, independent girl with wavy chestnut hair. Her rosy cheeks were quite flustered as she still stood and stared at herself in shock. Her dress was a simple red, floor-length dress with two small straps.

Thruthfully, she thought that Ruby was the only one with the power to transform Sapphire into a beautiful girl. It seems that she was wrong.

_End of FlashBack_

After a few minutes, the senior Dex Holders, minus Red, and the Sinnoh trio all strolled in front of the table. Yellow, who was wearing a white knee-length dress, was also wearing those long scarf-like fabric around her shoulders and her hair was let down into small curls, was trailing behind Blue, who was wearing a black salsa dress and that her hairstyle was in a pony tail, also with curls, as she looked nervously around for Red. It's pretty obvious that she has that cute crush on him. Shame, that Red doesn't even know. Not even a single hint. Though, the oblivious teen was nowhere to be found. Typical of him to be late.

Silver was wearing a rather shiny black suit with a red bow and belt. His hair was a bit gelled. Green just walked in with a white vest covering his rolled up, white polo. His slacks were ebony black as his hair was kept the of their facial expressions were of boredom as if they were lost in thought.

"Wel Itsch abot chime you goh here!" Gold waved merrily. **(Well its about time you got here!)**

"Don't eat with your mouth full dumbass." Silver retorted.

"HEY!"

"Now, now the whole reason was not to fight but to surprise the prof with this party. Crys, are the guests settled? Do they know the plan?" Blue said with a tad bit of authority.

"Yup! When we give the signal, every one will duck down under the tables and hide until we yell out, Surprise!" Crys explained.

"Just don't do it over board or else you'll just give him a heart attack on his birthday." Green crossed his arms and said.

"You can't count on that!" Blue giggled as she received another of Green's famous "Pesky Girl" which also automatically, made Silver's eyes transform into deadly daggers, directed to Green.

"I'm sure the Professor would love it!" Yellow happily exclaimed.

"Now all we have to do is wait I guess." Crys placed her hand on her chin as her elbow was on the table.

A few minutes later Ruby came in with a grey and black tux with a white fedora hat. He proudly strolled to them, showing of his swag while some girls jaw-dropped in slow motion. Even the Dex Holders were flabbergasted and continued to stare.

"So..." Ruby finally came up to them and fixed his hat. "Where's Senior-Red?"

"Hish probly still slipping..." **(He's probably still sleeping)**

"I said don't talk with food in your mouth!" Silver raised a fist.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Crystal punched them both across the face.

Ruby just looked at them in disgust. "How can you over-looked this figure! It took me the whole after-noon to fix my hair!"

So a comical conversation took place there as Blue and Green quietly listened to their conversation, while sitting across each other near the other teens.

"I'm taking a guess...Daisy picked that outfit for you right?" Blue said with a small grin.

"Hmph...She fusses about everything thanks to you and Gold." Green eyed Blue with a sign of boredom but Blue just laughed it of.

"Yeah, I guess that's why. By the way, what was your gift for Gramps?" Blue pointed.

When she said this, he just smirked and leaned closer. Blue raised an eyebrow as she did the same. Green slowly raised his hand to cover his mouth and whispered.

"Tell me yours first..."

They leaned back again, with a slightly flushed Blue but her cheerful attitude blocked it from making it too obvious. "Okay! But It's quite big and it's in the kitchen." She pointed at the Lab's kitchen.

Green knew her gift was her almost near-pefect cooked dessert. S he didn't specifically said what it was but the element of surprise made all their mouths watery.

"So what's yours then?" Blue asked persistently.

"It's a-"

Suddenly, The entrance doors, opened revealing an ecstatic Pearl and Diamond.

"The Professor's here!" The exclaimed in unison.

Platina also jumped in.

"Everyone please hide!"

Chaos struck as the long white tables all fumbled as every guest frantically tried to fit themselves in under the tables. Crys dragged Silver and Gold, who were still in a fist fight, under a table as Blue ,Yellow and Green also came in the same table. The lights were turned off, making everyone bump each other.

And all was left was Ruby who frantically looked under every table but was told it was full. Finally, he spots one free table and hurriedly dove right under it but was stopped when he heard a yelp.

"Ouch!"

As he looked up he saw someone he wouldn't like to see after bumping her right on to her.

"Sapphire?/Ruby?" They asked at the same time.

"Oh it was really cold and I couldn't leave the house without at least 10 layers." They heard an old man in his 50's just outside the lab.

"I guess you really like the humidity here in Kanto professor." Platina's voice also was near.

Everything was still and not even a cricket would dare to disturb the silence. As the sound of keys clicking in the door lock, the entrance opened. Another click which opened the lights, signalling the deafening sound of yelling:

"SURPRISE!

* * *

**Kya!  
**

**Chapter 3 is already posted.**

**It's on it's way.**

**:)**


	4. Where's The cake?

**Chapter 3: Where's The Cake?**

**Last Time: **

-Blue is actually pretty strong herself, considering she managed to get Sapphire in a dress. -Red is a sleepy head -The Professor finally comes the surprise -Ruby has swag What could possibly go wrong? And yeah, I'm a blob...gotta a problem with that?

** 0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

**Kanto **

**The Professor Oak's Lab**

**7:00**

**Blue's POV **

* * *

"Surprise!"

I, along a whole heap of other trainers, yell at the top of our lungs until we finally lose our voices.

Right in front of the entrance, A completely flabbergasted Researcher was holding on his chest, as if he was having a heart attack. But his surprised expression soon changed into a happy and appreciated face.

"Happy Birthday Professor Oak!"

I think we were lucky that we didn't kill him or else I would've had to go through a painstakingly huge pile of life insurance paperwork.

"Oh this is really a huge surprise! Who in the world planned this?" The Professor asked no one but looked at everyone, especially me.

"Might it have been you Blue?" The Professor asked.

I held up my hands, as if I was innocent, which I really was. "No sir! It was all Gold's idea!" Every head turned to Gold who was standing in front of the food table. His mouth was in the same state as it was before, full of various food.

"Ahh, Gold! I never knew you'd do such a thing! I appreciate all your time and effort on planning this amazing party!" The professor patted his back as Gold gulped. "Hey No probs sir! But honestly, every thing you see here, I planned-" Gold holding on his ribs as Crys coughed (and punched Gold) as she implied that _they all_ had sacrificed their time and effort because of his party. "What I meant to say is that, I organized these-" Again, Gold was interrupted by another blow on the head, only this time it was Silver. Gold just looked down "Okay. So maybe I didn't do anything. But who came up with this awesome idea?! "

"The thought counts Gold, the thought counts..." The professor patted his back reassuringly. Gold was now reassured and did some thing really...immature.

Every head was now looking towards Gold and the Professor. They were both laughing as Gold was giving the professor a ...noogie.

To make it even more awkward, the professor noogied Gold back. So now they were acting like two brothers playing.

"Aw...Why couldn't you do that with your Grandpa?" I nudged Green who simply crossed his arms. "As if such a thing would be suggested in the family. I'm too old for that. _He's_ too old for that."

"Haha look at them...their like dogs, sniffing each other's buts."Emerald commented out of nowhere. At the same time, Green and I looked at him in disgust.

"What?"

* * *

_Soft rustling of the bushes, echoed as a team of three maneuvered in the darkness as they were dressed in black clothing to make them look like nothing but black spots, moving in the dark. One had a complicated pair of binoculars and was fixing it so it was magnified properly. He_ _looked intently and stopped and found what he was looking for._

_"ST-1, The target it not in the building." He whispered as he peered in the professor Oak's Lab intently._

_"Grr...how long does the leader make an appearance? Shouldn't he be the first to arrive?" ST-1 whispered back._

_"We might as well wait. The schedule for this party goes until 11. That leader better show up or else we'll blow up the place." A third member clenched his fists as he stood behind the gum trees and waited in the darkness._

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Returning to the building, The presents were being presented as every one gathered to where the professor was unwrapping a whole closet full of gifts. An hour later, the professor was now going to unwrap the 3 Dex Holder's presents.

Green was first up, since he was his grandson after all. He lifted a standard wrapped gift box that was no higher that his knees as he brought it to his Grandpa.

"Happy Birthday Gramps. I got you something that will stop some of your complaining." Green said . "Haha..Thanks Green, let's see what you've saved your money for." Gramps slowly unwrapped the gift wrapping, adding some nervous gasps of what could Green possibly get his Grandpa.

_a back massager..._

Despite the long sighs, face-palming and sweat drops around, the prof seemed unfazed from being the happy and appreciating old man.

"Aw you listened to all my complaining? I'm touched." The Prof nudged Green, who was slightly smiling.

* * *

_"Seriously? A back massager? What more can a Professor ask for?"_

_Once again, the three-man team were patiently waiting for the arrival of the 'leader' as they begin to get bored. ST-2 pushed ST-1 away and stole the binoculars. Right now it was starting to rain but only small drops reached them since they were underneath the giant trees. _

_"Lemme see."_

_Indeed he saw what the man mentioned earlier and then nodded. "Hmm...Not a bad gift actually, I'd be pretty hyped up if I had one of those..."_

* * *

Next up was Blue who was pushing a huge cart that was covered by a blanket. As she pushed it in the middle she pulled Dia into the center and smiled.

"Ah, My turn! Here you go Professor! Dia and I have worked very hard on perfecting the cake. And we all know that you love Red Velvet cake!" Blue wrapped her arm around Diamond's shoulders as he beamed along.

"Yeah! We made it for everyone to share!"

With this, Dia and Blue pulled of the blankets, revealing a heavenly and perfect cake, iced so neatly with detail. The Professor, along with all the trainers, drooled and was mesmerized by the cake.

"So I guess this is what happens if you put the two best cooks together to make one dish." Green pointed as he somehow resisted to drool like everybody else.

Gold, Sapphire, and Pearl were no exception. "What are we waiting for then?!" They immediately raced for the forks and plates. "Let's dig in!"

So Blue, Crys and Dia, distributed all the sliced cake to everyone, who were in an orderly line , and had some for themselves. It was no surprise that Gold, Sapphire and Pearl all asked for seconds. Gold had 15 plates, Sapphire had 20 plates and Pearl had 10 plates. It was fortunate that the cake was relatively big.

"Hmm... My...You two should start a restaurant! If you did, you bet I'd come everyday!" The Professor laughed as he savored his last bite

."This was a fabulous cake senior-Blue and Diamond! I would give you money to start a business if you'd will allow me!" Platina cheerfully commented.

"Yeah! I'd never had amazing cake like this before!" Sapphire exclaimed as she thumbs-uped. "Please Sapph...would you at least eat with your fork? The cake is getting on your barbaric face!" Ruby begged who was eating beside her.

It was no surprise that it pissed Sapphire of. "What did you say you stupid fashion-freak?!"

Yellow suddenly realized that there was a slice left. "Um.."

Sapphire, who had amazing hearing, stopped arguing and looked at Yellow. "You were gonna say somethin' senior?"

"Ah...since there is one slice left, I was thinking of saving it for Red since he loves Blue and Dia's treats too."

"You are right senior-Yellow but he hasn't shown up yet. You should save that slice for him." Silver suggested.

Suddenly, a slam on the front door echoed as a figure approached them. The figure took one step into the light and looked at them in desperation.

"Where's the cake?!" Red yelled.

* * *

"Finally He's here!"

ST-1 exclaimed. S-2 shoved him and grabbed his binoculars. "Where? he's bound to have brought that meteorite with him!"

ST-3, calm as ever, was leaning on a tree and smiled evilly. His mask covered all his facial features so you couldn't see the wrinkles around his lips. "Looks like I better get the claw ready."

He silently walked further to the wilderness as he came across a giant robotic machine. He climbed in as he closed the passage and began turning it on.

* * *

"Senior-Red?"

Red stood, half dripping since the rain dropped only mildly. He was wearing a white polo, similar to what Green's wearing and on his collar was a poorly done red tie.

His slacks were rolled up to his thighs, seeming like shorts. His hair was drooped and was soggy.

Red looked around his surroundings as he found his prey.

"Yes! I just made it!"

He ran to the last slice but was blocked by Blue who stood defensively in front of the cake. "Where have you been Red? Surely you weren't here just for the cake?" she asked knowingly.

"What? No! See I even brought a gift." Red countered as he walked o the Professor.

"Here Professor" He dug into his pocket and placed something in his hand. "I found it on my way to get you a gift."

The Professor listened but his eyes were glued to the glowing rock that was surprisingly warmth despite the cold and chilly rain pouring outside. "Ah Red? What is this?Where did you find it?" He asked._  
_

"Hmm? Oh I found it in the Viridian Forest yesterday." Red said but it was muffled because he was eating his reserved cake thanks to Yellow. "I discovered it on my way of getting you a gift. I was hoping you knew what it was or at least take a good look at it."

Now all the trainers stared at it in awe as The professor now passed it on to Green. "Hmm, it's definitely not from anywhere in Earth." He brushed his fingers across the meteorite. "It's very rigged, unlike normal meteorites." He then passed it to the next person which was Crystal. "Yeah, even if it was from a meteor shower, it would've been a lot bigger." She then passed it back to the Professor. His face was the usual, fascinated and dumbfounded. But now it turned into a very pleased one.

"Ah Red my dear boy!" He wrapped his arm around Red's shoulders "Thank You for this extraordinary gift. The other Professors will surely take a good look at it. Who knows? Maybe your discovery could be a lost fossil or a key to a Pokemon's past? Never have I expected such a present!"

"Ha ha you're welcome Professor!"

Hesitantly, Yellow walked towards Red, clothes on hand. "I-I Uhh...brought y-you some spare c-clothes... from the lab R-Red. And here's a-a towel. You c-could catch a cold if you stay in those." Yellow stuttered very shyly.

"Ah Thanks for looking out for me Yellow!" Red beamed as he took the towel from her first. As he wiped his hair, the other Dex Holders looked at the meteorite individually. "Wow! It's even heavier than I thought!" Pearl exclaimed as he passed it to Platinum. "The meteorite itself gives of its own glow. Such a fascinating discovery senior-Red!" She then passed it to Sapphire who stared at it with a bored and confused face.

"I don't get it. What's so special about this stupid rock anyway." Sapphire then placed the rock in her mouth and bit it. "What the hell are you doing? I thought by now you'd now that rocks aren't edible." He forcefully, grabbed the rock, leaving drool on his hands. "Eww...Dog drool!" Ruby yelled in panic.

"Relax prissy head, I was testing out something that I use to do in the woods." She said rather cockily. A thought came in her head and it made her glare at Ruby, anger crackling in her eyes. "Did you just call me a dog?"

And somehow, the rock went back to Red who had finished his cake.

* * *

_"ST-1! The leader has received the loot!"_

_Currently, the three were now controlling the robot from the inside. They were in the control room as they prepared to launch an attack.  
_

_"Permission to proceed as planned?"  
_

_"Affirmative."  
_

* * *

**Gold's POV**

I was beginning to get bored, so I casually lunged for the rock and successfully grabbed it from senior-Red.

"Okay, Let's see what this 'special' rock do!"

And without warning all the lights turned off. "What the Hell?" A trainer asked.

Everything was still but the murmuring and mutterings of the trainers were heard everywhere. Of course, I used my awesome intuition and took out my Pokeball. Every Dex Holder did the same as we waited what would happen next.

Suddenly, a giant, mechanical arm, smashed through the glass and swayed back and forth, knocking some chairs and tables. Screams were heard as I flicked my cue to release my Typhlosion.

"Come on out Explotaro!"

I quickly stood on a table as I saw Crys help the guests evacuate outside. I tried to urge myself that Crys would be fine and that I should focus more on defeating the enemy.

"OK Grass starters! Use Vine whip to hold that arm still!" Red commanded Crys, Emerald and Dia.

"Saur!"

"Megaree!"

"Sceptile!"

"Torterra!"

** "Vine Whip!**

Strong vines, from the ground, sprouted and reached for the arm. They clung unto the robotic arm until it could only struggle to free itself.

"Alright! Green, Blue tell your team to attack together! We can't hold this forever. Aim Accurately!" Red yelled to his fellow kanto friends. "And Yellow! Grab ChuChu, Pika and Gold's Pichu to use Thunder!"

Now It was my turn.

"Senior-Green! Lets combine Water and Fire!" Senior-Green nodded in response. "Gold, tell the fire types to prepare for a Flamethrower. I'll tell Blue her team will use Hydro Pump." . He hasted to Blue to use the water attack.

"Sapphire! Pearl! form a line next to the water types!" I ordered them. Sapphire, who ripped of her dress and somehoe changed into her battle outfit, ran next to me as Pearl followed._  
_

Senior-Yellow stumbled to the front, My Pichu was perched on her head as it's parents were both glaring at the enemy with determination._ It seems that Senior-Yellow is also ready._

Now that the fire line was formed Senior-Green stood next to Blue as they both pointed.

"Alright! Silver! Ruby! Platina! On my count!" Senior-Blue told the The water starters who stood in a horizontal line, facing the enemy, which was being held down by the grass types.

"Fire Team on the count of three!" Senior-Green yelled over the screams.

"Okay. ChuChu, Pika and Pichu!"

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

** "Hydro Pump!/Flame Thrower!/ Thunder!"**

Fire, Water and Electric, all struck the arm hard that it swayed wildly and it smashed everywhere. It seems that we hit it to the core. But that didn't stop it from destroying everything.

Suddenly, the robotic arm was still and it aimed...

...at me.

* * *

Hi EVERYBODY! So I guess there's that little cliffhanger there. So Dramatic. :)

And If anyone wants to request one-shots or shipping in my fanfics your welcome to ask!


	5. Sea Gallopers

**Last Time:**

**-**So the party started.

_Green was the first to give his gift which was a back massager. (Got the idea when I passed by one in the mall)_

_Blue and Dia baked the professor Oak's cake which Gold, Sapphire, Pearl and Red ate happily._

_The lights turned of and a robot arm smashed through the window and it went all rampage everywhere. After the combined attack, the arm settled on Gold...**  
**_

**_Review Replies:_  
**

**POKESPE-FAN: **Yeah the Unova people will have an appearance. Actually, more than an appearance, they'll team up with the rest of the Dex Holders.**  
**

**And so here comes the next chapter.**

**My friend ,who also writes Pokemon fanfics, already planned out her entire plot leaving me still midway through the story. Honestly, I'm new to and I only started writing stories last year. Did she really expect me to be a pro at this?  
**

**Blue:** Well, If you want to be a good writer, you should plan your story in advance to when you actually write it.**  
**

**Gold:** I don't care about how bad you suck at writing this story...I'M FREAKING KIDNAPPED HERE! What's going to happen to me! You better not have those wacko kidnappers torture me or I'll have Explotaro blast your head of!

**TissueMonster:** Woah Gold! Calm your farm! No I won't have them torture you, in fact you'd be the one torturing them! *grins evilly*

**Gold:** Hmm...Not a bad twist TissueMonster! Maybe you don't suck that much after all! Get ready for some KICK-ASS!

* * *

Kanto

The Professor Oak's Lab

7:46

**Gold's POV**

Right when I was going to run for it...

...It grabbed me.

"Ahrgh Crap! Guys! Get me outta here!"

All heads turned to me as I flailed my arms around. "Gold!" Crys yelled in panic. _At least Super Serious Gal still cares for me._

"Hold on Gold!" senior-Red yelled. He commanded his Venasaur to come to the front. "Saur! Grab Gold by his legs!"

"Hey what the-"

Saur's long vines clung on my left foot as it tried to pull me of the arm. Unfortunately, the grip was too tight and all Red's Venasaur did was grab my shoe.  
"Blasty! take me into the air!" Suddenly, senior-Blue's voice popped out. I saw her, strapped in her Blastoise, like a seat belt as she was boosted into the air, her level was the same as mine. "Gold! I need you to stay still!" Blue then stood on her Blastoise' back and landed on the robot's arm as she clung on it for dear life.

"What the hell are you doing senior-Blue!"

"Don't worry about me!" Blue carefully, climbed higher and eventually she reached the robot's fingers. I didn't say anything as she slid something underneath my sleeve. It was good that she did it really quickly because the arm started shaking wildly and right after Blue placed the thing in my sleeve, she fell backwards.

"Ahh!"

"Senior-Blue!"

I stopped yelling as she landed in Green's arms, though I could see Silver's eyes in worry but they grew a bit jealous of Green's quick reflexes.

"Ok! This time we need our ultimate attacks!"

_Oh God._

"1.."_  
_

"Wait No! Watch where you aim!" I screeched.

"2.."

"Ahrgh! You're going to ruin this suit that I've saved for ages!"

"3.."

"My hair!"

"Shut Up Gold!" They bellowed back.**  
**

**"Hydro Cannon!/ Blast Burn!/Frenzy Plant!/ Volt Tackle!"**

The four tenacious elements struck the robot but surprisingly, it didn't effect me as it trembled and struggled to move.

"Yeah! You go guys!" I cheered.**  
**

The robot suddenly got fired up as I felt that it was retreating. "Hey! were not done with you yet!" Sapphire was on all fours as she ran up and jumped on the robot's upper shoulder. The Robot was so big that only the arm could fit in the lab. But Sapphire's death grip was useless as she also fell of on her back.

"Argh! I hate technology!" She suddenly cried out.

After Sapphire was no longer on the robot, it started to bring its arm outside the window and to the outdoors."You Guys! You're not much help here!" I yelled out.

And then I felt it.

The vibrations going through that thick robot's body, circulating everywhere. _Hmm...it's either functioning by itself, or there's someone in that thing._

"OK Robot! You better start talking or whoever is inside there!" I yelled in frustration. "I've faced uglier situations but I've never seen an even uglier face like-"

My rant was cut of, as it placed a finger on my mouth to prevent me from saying anything further. I tried to look back to the lab but there was this sudden drowsiness that over took me and in no time at all I let the sleep take over.

* * *

"What do you mean calm down?!" Crys panicked.

"Crys even if we do follow that robot, there's no doubt that it would have transported by flying. How else do you think it got here without even a sound?" Silver explained.

Currently, the Dex Holders gathered around to discuss Gold's kidnapping. An hour before, they evacuated the guests back home so they could have the lab for them selves.

"Ok, Lets put some logic into this." The Professor rubbed his chin as he went further. "A giant, indestructible robot attacked us out of nowhere..."

"Then it reached in the building...as if it was looking for something..." Red continued.

"It flailed around then grabbed Gold. It didn't do much after that since it retreated." Green finished the logic.

"So was this robot really after senior-Gold?" Ruby asked. The group continued to put their heads together when one of them finally had it.

"Wait! Maybe they were after the rock!" Sapphire suggested. The gathered, thought about it for a moment and they realized that it did make sense. "After all we didn't even know what it was. Maybe they needed it for something."

"Hmm, true Tarzan. It seems that I have overestimated your stupidity." Ruby patted her on the back, proudly. Of course Ruby regretted his retort as he found himself running away from Sapphire who continued to insult him while running.

Then there was a sudden ring. Everyone looked to the source. It was the phone which the Professor hurriedly picked it up.

"Hello? This is professor Oak speaking."

The Dex Holders heard a rather loud yell in the phone as they watched the professor put his hand over the phone to prevent the yell to make him deaf. He returned the phone to his ear once again.

"Please Cedric calm down!...What happened!...What!...No of course I didn't know! ...Yes, They've face situations like this before ...I know they can do it! I'll send them right away!"

They watched as the professor slowly returned the phone to the charger as he sadly turned to the Dex Holders. "What is the matter Professor Oak?" Platinum asked worriedly.

"Remember I told you that I was in a business trip in Unova?" Every one nodded impatiently. "Well one of my co-professor's daughter, who is also a professor, got kidnapped, similarly to what happened to Gold..."

"Cedric Juniper is his name and his daughter is Aurea Juniper. They work together in Unova where they study the origins of Pokemon. I visited them to help with their research."

The group went silent for about a few seconds but was disturbed as Silver made a comment. "Then there's no doubt that the kidnappings were no coincidence. It is highly likely that the professor was kidnapped by the same enemy we fought."

"Cedric needed help to investigate the disappearance of his daughter so naturally I will send the lot of you to Unova and investigate. As you have said Silver, the kidnappings are connected and it may be useful that you search in Unova. It is immensely possible that the enemy's base is in Unova." The professor finished.

"And that Gold will be captive there." Red added. He had a solemn expression but he then turned to his fellow Dex Holders. "Well another crisis is up for grabs. Who wants to join in!" He asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah I'm in!"

"Let's do it!"

"When do we start?"

Crys remained quiet through out the excited cheers but Silver already noticed this. "You worried about him?" He asked quietly. Crys looked up at him. He had a straight face as if waiting for her response.

"It's just that...We're going through another crisis but this time he isn't here. Who knows? Maybe he's being tortured right now." Crys trembled a bit but Silver placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You know, If it was you who were to be captured, you know he'd be fighting to get you back. You should have the same spirit he always has."

Crys eventually smiled to Silver's comment. She could just imagine _Gold going in a rampage, going crazy if he doesn't rescue me. _

"You're right Silver...This wouldn't be a problem. In fact, Gold must be annoying those kidnappers to death!" She laughed. _I know you will be alright...Gold..._

* * *

** The Following Morning...  
**

* * *

**Kanto**

**Vermillion Port**

**2:48 am**

Blue yawned."Green, why did you have to book us in the earliest departing ship? You could've at least booked us a lot later than 3 in the morning!"

Last night, the Professor gave them all registration tickets to the first ship to Unova. He gave them to Green who was put in charge of their transportation. But Green, who drinks a lot more coffee than he should, booked them in the first departing ship.

The nine Dex Holders were all slumped in one bench and more than half of them were awake. It was quite chilly outside while the group were all clumped together, sleeping and was snoring a little too. (Mostly Red, Sapphire and Pearl) Blankets were thrown everywhere as they were wearing their normal clothing. Their body heat did more than enough to warm them up, thus this made them feel warm and comfortable.

"Hmph...The faster we get to Unova, the more time you can rest there." Green implied who was sitting in the middle of Red and Yellow.

Red (Who was snoring second loudest) nodded his head of until his head landed on Green's lap. The trainer was surprised and was disgusted that he started seeing some snot bubbles coming out of the fighter's nose. He carefully lifted Red's head but he couldn't as Red started moving in his sleep.

He hugged Green very tenderly, as if he was a teddy bear. Green who sat in silence couldn't take it anymore as he couldn't help but just send deathly glares at Blue who was trying to keep herself, laughing too loud.

"Aw..gh..Y-you g-guys are so..gh..gh c-cute!" Blue covered her mouth but some giggles escaped her mouth waking Pearl, Crystal and Silver.

"Hm..uh..W-what's going on?" Crystal itched he eyes as she slowly came to consciousness. She then saw the sight and she too couldn't help but giggle with Blue. "W-What is senior-Red doing..gh..to..G-Green?"

"It seems that Red has found his new teddy bear..." Silver playfully added while Pearl just covered his mouth with his sleeve, trying his very best not to wake up Platinum and Dia.

Green on the other hand was breathing hard and was trying to hold his anger and frustration that he could not do a single thing to retaliate. He then forcefully pushed Red and stood up. What he didn't see though was that Red was pushed closer to Yellow. Her head was on his neck as his chin was placed on her head. It was a cute sight indeed.

Green went and leaned on a wall. His back was turned back from the Dex Holders as he couldn't face them just yet. Luckily, they weren't teasing him anymore but they were staring at Red and Yellow.

Sapphire (Who was snoring the heaviest) was sprawled on the bench, taking up the most space. Right underneath her was Ruby who had two huge eye bags hanging under his eyelids as if he stayed up all night. He looked up and saw Blue who couldn't sleep anymore and decided to stand up and walk.

"Uh...senior-Blue...". She looked back and saw Sapphire toss around in her sleep, whacking Ruby in the face in the process.

"I heard that you got...Sapph in a dress...and..managed to survive...I'm quite impressed of your strength...so..I'm asking you..a favor.."

Blue looked at Ruby with a skeptical face. "I need you...to lift Ape girl...if possible."

Blue saw the pleading look in Ruby's eyes and she soon nodded. She held on Sapphire's shoulders and slowly pushed her of Ruby. But this made Sapphire grunt and she shoved Blue of as she snuggled closer to Ruby, whilst snoring. Ruby sat still in horror as he spotted drool coming out of her mouth and it drip dropped on his lab.

"Eww..." Ruby managed to squeak.

**"Honk!"**

Every one woke up immediately from the ship's calling. It was time to board the ship.

Sapphire straight away, jumped of Ruby as she stretched her arms and legs. "Ah..That was a great sleep right Ruby?" She asked while doing some jumping-jacks.

Ruby didn't even bother to reply as he rubbed his templates and sat up on the bench.

Yellow slowly came to consciousness but she regretted it as she realized that she was snuggled by none other than Red. She blushed deep crimson as she noticed the small grin in Red's lips. Their lips were inches away.

"Aww you guys are too cute!" Blue giggled.

"B-Blue...please get m-me out of here." Yellow begged.

"**Honk!"**

Another wake up call was announced as Red finally woke up from his slumber as he too soon realised what position his body was in. He and Yellow scooted apart instantly as they both tried to hide their faces from each other.**  
**

"Uhh..I hate that fuc-"

**"Honk!**"

"-horn" Emerald complained as some Dex Holders looked at him in hock that he used such vulgar words.

"Oh you must be our first ship gallopers!" A man in his late twenties suddenly came down from the ship's stairwell.

They shifted around to see the man. He was a sailor. Probably the pilot of this ship.

"Ah, Yes we are the ship..whatever you call it. We plan on traveling to Unova as fast as possible. Our sources told us that this is the quickest way of getting to the other region". Green informed him.

"Hmm..All 12 of you? Well that's a pretty big group your traveling with. But anyways, the more the merrier they say!" He laughed. "I am your pilot, Jeffery but you can call me Jeff." He introduced himslef.

"Nice to meet you Jeff!" Red hurriedly took Jeff's hands and shook the appreciatively.

"Ah, Jeff? Since your boarding call already honked thrice..is it okay for us to get in while your waiting for other passengers? As you have probably guessed we stayed up all morning to be the first passengers." Blue politely asked.

Jeff took of his sailor hat and took a step closer to Blue. "Ah, anything for you little Lass!" He winked at her charmingly. As Blue giggled, Green and Silver stood behind her and glared ghastly at Jeff as he understood his mistake and slowly walked away.

"Uhh..I'll open t-the entrance f-for you g-guys..." Jeff ran inside the ship leaving Blue clueless.

"Hmm...Wonder what's his problem." Blue shrugged.

"He's probably traveled too much that he caught some kind of mental illness..." Silver answered whilst Green nodded.

* * *

**Gold:** AHAHAHA senior-Green and Silver are jealous! Aw if only Blue could see this!"

**Green and Silver:** *Glaring like hell at Gold* GOLD I KILL U!

**Blue:** *Walks in the room* What's going on?

**Green and Silver:** Nothing...

Once again, I ask with all my heart...

REVIEW!

TissueMonster~

"


	6. Ahoy!

**Last Time:**

_-Gold has been officially kidnapped_

_-Crys worries too much_

_-Professor Cedric Juniper announced his daughter's disappearance_

_-Professor Oak wants The Dex Holders to investigate in Unova_

_-Green books them in the earliest departing ship_

_-Ruby couldn't even sleep_

_-Green and Silver are a tad bit over protective of Blue._

_**Oh and when pokemon speak, I translate it.**  
_

_**E.G  
**_

"Hey Eplotaro, let's see what's cooking!" Gold said to his Typhlosion

"Typhlosion!" _Yeah!_

* * *

**Whew. Now that that's done...**

**...A COMEDY ACT REQUESTED BY TISSUEMONSTER...**

**Pearl and** **Dia:** When you think of Pokémon...

**Pearl:** You think of poke balls.

**Dia:** I always wonder how even a giant Pokémon like Snorlax could fit in something so tiny like a poke ball...

**Pearl:** Well Professor Rowan actually told me how! You see Dia you have to use quantum physics on this one. Poke-

**Dia:** *snoring with a bag of chips on hand*

**Pearl:** *Whacks Dia on the head, waking him up*

**Dia:** Hey!

* * *

***Back Stage***

* * *

**Well done guys!**

**Pearl: **Thanks TissueMonster!

**Dia: **Yeah! But I'm kinda getting tired of you whacking me on the head after every show we do Pearl..

**Pearl: **Ehehe..About that...

* * *

**Unova**

**?  
**

**7:30 am**

_**Water.** _

Cold water was splashed on his face as Gold gasped for air. He coughed as he saw two men staring back at him. The one to his left was shorter than the right. One of them was holding a bucket, presumably the one he used to wake him up. He leaned forward, realizing he was on a chair, bound to his hands and feet. Then suddenly, multiple flashbacks appeared in his mind. He then glared furiously at the two men.

"H-hey! Who are you jackasses!" Gold spluttered out.

"Whoa...What's with the bad language?" The shorter one asked in mockery.

"What's with the bad uniform? Your not from Team Rocket are you? Their clothes are way better than yours!" Gold countered. "And what's with everything black? First Team Galactic were astronauts, Team Plasma are knights and now me and my friends have to fight you ninjas?"

Indeed, their clothes, were not of Team Rocket. Their attire consisted of a tight black long-sleeve, a black scarf that covered half of their faces and black tight pants and black boots. You could say they were like...ninjas.

"Hmph, I never knew the leader had a bad mouth." The taller whispered to his comrade.

"I heard that!" Gold yelled.

"Oh well. We better start." The shorter man pulled his sleeves as if preparing for something. The other man brought a flashlight to Gold's face, blinding him.

"Now, It our turn to ask questions. If you want to do this the hard way then I suggest you get ready for a little game we're playing. My comrade is an excellent boxer and if you do not answer a question correctly, you will get a blow on your pretty face."

Gold gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Now, first question...Remember that day when you were wondering around in the Viridian Forest?"

"No! I was in Pallet Town for the past 2 week-"

A blow had hit Gold on the side of his head. A thin line of blood came dripping from the cut.

"This is an easy question! You should be breezing through this! Never mind, Next question. Why did you pick up that meteorite?"

"I'm telling you, you got the wrong-"

Another punch landed on Gold's face. Gold breathed hard and clenched his jaw and fists.

"What the hell!? I get kidnapped by two dumb-ass ninjas, I get asked shit questions and you freaking punch me in the face for no reason!"

The two men closed in. One of them got close to Gold's face.

"Now, now _Red_, that's not how a leader should act." The taller man sneered.

Gold's eyes widen in shock and before he knew it, he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Kanto  
**

**S.S Anne  
**

**8:25 am  
**

**"Ahoy! The S.S Anne is ready for her depart! Our trip will take at least 4 hours to get to Unova, so please make your self comfy for our facilities are built for luxury! Thank you for sailing with S.S Anne!"  
**

A few hours later, the Dex Holders have successfully boarded along with the other passengers. As Jeff has said they headed to the lobby to find a place to settle down.

"Wow there's so many people heading to Unova." Yellow commented.

Ruby was walking whilst reading a brochure. "Hey! Look at Unova's catalogue! Their spring fashion is so totally divine!" He dreamily proclaimed.

Sapphire who was walking beside him stared at him in horror. "We're here in a mission Ruby! Not to shop!" She irritably replied.

"Yeah! Sapphire's right! We have to get our head in the game." Red said.

The Dex Holders settled on a long table where they decided to wait and sit. Another few minutes of waiting, the some of them decided to wander around and explore. Pearl and Diamond were near the food table were Platinum happily watched them, Silver went to one of the temporary dorms in the cruise ship and Emerald went with a new found friend.

The remaining Dex Holders, sat in an awkward circle as they waited.

"I heard that Unova has one of the biggest retail shops in the world! And guess what? They have a department store for pokemon accessories!" Ruby continued his rant. "But wait! They even have Pokemon Musicals! Oh my god! Their just like-"

_Smack._

"Snap out of it Ruby, You're freaking me out." Sapphire retorted.

Red was unusually quiet and was staring at the sea, deep in thought.

"What's bothering you Red?" Yellow asked without stuttering for the first time in a while.

"Hmm? ...Oh I was just thinking about our mission..." Red trailed of. Yellow was unusually persistent. "I don't think that's the problem."

Red looked over and saw Yellow's concerned face and he couldn't help but open up to her. "It's just that...I'm worried about everything. There's so much going through my head." He stood up. "Gold got kidnapped _with_ the rock. It must be certain that they wanted it. And we have to find out what they needed it for. Who knows? Maybe it's to revive a ridiculously strong pokemon or maybe even to take over the world..."

Yellow kept her eyes on Red. She always thought that Red was the bravest person she knew and that a problem like this shouldn't let him down. She stood up as well and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK Red...Some times, people can't help but worry about things that will happen in the future. But that shouldn't stop you from what you do best." Yellow flashed a small smile.

Red looked down on Yellow. She was willing to defeat the enemy as much as he did. And he knew Yellow was right.

"Yeah, you're right Yellow, I shouldn't be all bummed down. Thanks for your encouragement." Red sweetly smiled back at her. After a few seconds of beaming at each other they reluctantly looked away.

"Aw, you guys were having a moment? That's nice." Blue walked past them as she went to get a drink. The two blushed as they went back to their seats. Red prepared to go somewhere as he beckoned Yellow to him. "Oh and Yellow, Thank's again..." He then walked away to a different area.

* * *

"Hehe...Don't ye worry 'bout us boss, we got it unda control!"

A small ship of pirates sailed behind the S.S Anne as the crew followed the procedure they have been ordered by their captain. It was a busy ship as the crew were running around, tying knots, hoisting boxes and cleaning the decks.

A man in his late thirties was standing on the top deck. He was wearing ragged clothing as he had a parrot, perched on his shoulder.  
He turned around, overlooking his ship and seeing his hard-working crew he smiled smugly.

"Listen!"

He received all the attention as the men were now looking at him, stopping completely from what they were doing.

"I got a call from ma boss. He said that we gotta steal a ship and it ain't just a ship. It's a really fancy ship! When we steal it, we can ditch this old hag and use it instead!"

The men started roaring and cheering until the captain, held up his hand, signalling for them to be silent.

"But he also said that there some meddlin' kids in there that we gotta kidnap too. So I ask you all, do ya wanna do it?"

Of course he expected, to hear another cheering crowd in response.

"I knew you guys would agree!"

* * *

"And I~ will always love you!"

Captain Jeff sang Whitney Houston's trademark song with his whole heart out as he continued to steer the wheel of the ship. Unfortunately his voice wasn't meant for high pitches so it sounded more like a cat screeching than a concert. He continued singing, oblivious that a man was sneaking behind him.

"And I-"

Before he knew it, Jeff's mouth was covered by a thick cloth and he could feel he was getting tied up.

"Finally, your singing was starting to give me a headache!" His kidnapper scowled.

Jeff tried to speak but it only came out muffled as his mouth was gagged. His kidnapper was a man wearing worn out and dirty clothing. He had a sword and a gun both attached to his left hip while he sported an eye patch on his right eye. He was unmistakeably a pirate.

"Hmm?.."

The pirate looked outside the window and saw the people lounging around, miding their own business. He spotted a few people who wore different clothing from the others. He suspected they were the meddling kids.

"Now, lets see how you work this beauty!" The pirate exclaimed as he roughly held the steering wheel.

* * *

Of course the unsuspecting passengers continued what they were doing.

"Uhh..H-hey..." A teenage boy asked cautiously as he tapped Blue's shoulder.

"Yes?" Blue turned and asked.

The boy blushed hard as he was receiving her undivided attention.

"Is y-your name B-Blue?"

"Why yes! How did you know?" Blue, clearly surprised that a random person knew her.

The boy froze but immediately ran to a crowd. And seconds later, they went rampaging to Blue's direction. When they were close they cornered Blue and they all asked random questions.

"Blue! Is it really you?"

"OMG It's Blue! Can I have your autograph?"

"Please go on a date with me!"

"Uhh..." That was the only response Blue uttered as looked severely for Silver. Suddenly, a boy ran up and knelled in front of her and grabbed both of her hands.

"Please by my girlfriend!"

Now she was desperate for Silver as the crowd came closing in, not to mention there was this guy proposing to her.

"What's going on?" A voice from the background, drowned everyone else's. She was relieved but was surprised that the voice did not came from Silver. Instead, the crowd split into a half as Green came walking in. Nonetheless, Blue still latched unto his arm.

"Oh Hi Green, I just had a little paparazzi problem that's all. You should get back to whatever you're doing." Blue reassured him.

Before he could even reply, a girl came and tackled Green to the ground.

"ZOMG! Green's here too!"

Blue sweat dropped as another batch of fans lunged on Green, pinning him on the floor.

"I love you!"

"You're so hot!"

_Hmm looks like Green has more fans than me..._Blue thought smugly.

Green, however was struggling to breathe as he felt hands, moving everywhere on his body. He growled much to his chagrin and tried to tell them of.

"Grr...Get of me!"

Blue merely laughed as she looked away and saw the other Dex Holders. She spotted similar events around the ship. On the top deck, she could see Ruby being interviewed by news reporters, asking about his latest fashion, much to Ruby's delight. On the far left corner she could see Sapphire having a competition with a couple of body builders as they lifted tons of weights. To Blue's surprise, the men were losing and she could hear the crowd cheering as Sapphire became the winner. On her right, Red and Yellow were also being interviewed and were sitting quite uncomfortably.

Suddenly, a door opened and Silver came rushing in.

"Sis, are you alright? I heard people yelling." He asked genuinely concerned.

Blue smiled gratefully at him. "Oh It's fine. It's just that the Dex Holders have gotten really famous and-"

The ship suddenly, started swaying and furniture started to shake. Things were dropping and people started to fall over. It was like an earth in the sea.

Green and the rest of the fans looked up and also felt the jolting of the ship.

Red and Yellow came running to the railings.

"What's happening?" Yellow asked.

As if on cue, grappling hooks came and attached themselves to the railings. People suddenly jumping on the ship out of nowhere and started to threaten people with their guns and didn't look like civilized people. Instead of wearing proper clothes, they wore rags of fabric and they were poorly sewed together. It was most likely Ruby's worst nightmare as they treated their clothing with no respect. They looked menacing and easily frightened the hell out of some passengers. Immediately, the people responded with their hands in the air.

And it was also unusual for one of them to have a wooden leg.

That man walked towards the passengers and took out his gun. He fumbled with it for a few seconds and pointed it towards the passengers.

Every one knew these people were pirates. But they none of them ever dealt with them before so they complied to whatever the pirates ordered them to do. Yellow shrank behind Red as she hated this kind of violence. Pokemon Battles were enough but that fact that she may have to look at blood, was stuck on her mind.

Of course, Red rarely got scared.

"Hey you!" Red yelled to the pirate, who was clearly the captain, and quickly held his poke ball "Get your scum bag friends of this ship!"

The pirate held his ground and stifled a laugh.

"Hehe a trainer I see? Well young man, we pirates don't usually deal with pokemon as you can see none of us have any. We instead, use real weapons." The pirate once again aimed his gun to randoms places.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Captain HardCastle and you will obey my every command from now on because you are my prisoner." He came closer to Red in which Red stepped back.

"Hell no!"

And then all hell breaks lose.

"Go Snorlax!"

A giant 1000 pound, teal and cream colored panda erupted and body slammed out of the poke ball and landed with an enormous thud on the floor.

"_OK Let's make this real quick so I can take a good nap!_" SnorLax roared.

"That's right Lax, you can sleep right after you show these guys what you're really made of!" Red cheered.

"Alright, Body Slam!" Red ordered. Lax, crouched down for a moment and lunged high. Well high for a Snorlax which is probably 30 cm of the ground but nonetheless, the impact was great as Snorlax squished some pirates. Even though Snorlax is really heavy, he wasn't heavy enough to squish the life out of somebody.

"Now Machamp, Vital Throw!" a familiar voice came in.

Red felt some one bump his back as he realized Green was right behind him, their backs touching.

"Green?"

"You didn't think you could just go all hero all by your self did you?" Green remarked.

So the battle of Dex Holders vs Captain Hardcastle and his pirates commenced as the passengers quietly watched the perilous battle.

"Hold it!"

Everyone turned to a man, with a small thick beard and lanky figure.

He had Yellow in a headlock, whilst his gun was pointing on her head.

"Yellow!" Red yelled desperately.

"Now, now one more step lad and this little girlie is gonna get it!" He laughed menacingly. He threateningly, fixed his gun so all that was left for him was to pull the trigger.

Captain Hardcastle took a step forward.

"Haha good job my friend!" He chuckled with the man and turned to Red. "So what are you going to do? One fatal move and she's gone."

Red clenched his fists as he looked at Yellow, trying her very best to keep a brave face. But her frightened and fragile expression was still visible.

"Alright. I'll do whatever you want." Red surrendered as he dropped his pokeballs. "Just let her go."

"See? How easy was that?" HardCastle teased.

He then looked at everyone.

"All of you! drop all your pokeballs!"

Reluctantly, Green placed his pokeballs to the ground in front of him first and shoved his hands in his pockets. The rest of the Dex Holders followed his example.

HardCastle looked pleased. He then turned to his friend who still had Yellow in a headlock. "You can let go of her now." The pirate removed Yellow's headlock and forcefully shoved her to Red, who was on his knees. He slowly looked up.

"Yellow." Red whispered and grabbed her shoulders. He embraced her tenderly. Yellow had her eyes closed and absorbed Red's calming and tender hug.

"Well, you guys know the drill." HardCastle reported to his pirates and climbed the stairs which led to the top deck.

And when Red looked up, he felt a hard blow on his head and eventually fell with Yellow in his arms.

* * *

God that was a pain to write but still, All that imagination and effort really paid of!

~TissueMonster!


	7. Drunk Pirates

**Last Time:**

_-Every one gets in the S.S Anne_

_-Ruby is obviously excited as hell_

_-The Dex Holders are pretty famous_

_-Gold is mistaken for Red_

_-Pirates come rampaging everywhere_

**Sorry about the late update guys school's been killing me :) And so another chapter is here so you better review!**

**Thankyou for lolatron5000 for being my second reviewer!  
**

**P.S. I made Ditty a boy cause I felt like it.**

* * *

**Unova**

**?**

**1:34 PM**

"Hey, Are you alright?" A young voice echoed in the dark room.

For the _second_ time Gold wakes up from unconsciousness and his eyes regain their vision. It was dark and the flicker of a small candle, crackled and illuminated on the corner. He blinked a few times and looked around. There, standing in front of him was a woman in her twenties. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a cream shirt and a green miniskirt. She sported a lab coat that reached her knees. Her face was plastered with worry as she gently shook Gold to consciousness.

"Here." The woman brought a cup of water which Gold gratefully accepted.

After a few moments of swallowing water, Gold sat up and leaned on the cage bars. "Who are you? And where are we?" He weakly asked.

The woman also sat down beside. "I'm Aurea Juniper, also known as Professor Juniper. For your second question, I have no idea."

Gold ruffled his hair. "I'm guessing you were kidnapped by a giant robot too right?"

Professor Juniper stared at him in confusion. "You were captured by a robot?"

"Yeah, crazy right? But I guess it isn't too farfetched." Gold looked around the cage. It had the word dirty all over it. There were cobwebs and little bugs crawling on the floor and on the ceiling.

"Man, what a dump. Those scumbags could at least give us something to sleep on." Gold grimaced at his surroundings. "Anyways, I'm Gold from New Bark Town and a Dex Holder. The fifth one to be exact." He held up his hands, signalling a handshake.

The Unova looked at Gold with a small smile. She was amused that he was using small talk at a situation like this. "Nice to meet you Gold." She accepted his hand and shook it.

"I see you are one of the Dex Holders. I am honored to finally meet one of them."

"Well you should be cos not everyone gets the chance to meet the _one_ and _only_." Gold cockily pointed at himself.

"Haha well this is probably my lucky day." The Professor chuckled.

"Now that intros are done mind telling me how we got stuck in this mess?" Gold asked.

"Of course...Well where should I start?"

"How about how _you_ got here." Gold suggested.

"Right. Before I got got here, I was partners with my dad, Cedric Juniper, in the research dept. We studied the "Origins of Pokémon" together. Then one day, a group of men dressed in odd clothing barged in and demanded our findings. Immediately, my father refused. When he didn't comply, they tried taking him by force. But then, this trainer...called Black...swooped in and defeated them..."

"A few days later, my father had grown sick with an unknown illness. There were red spots everywhere on his upper body and it was always itchy. That same day, we heard Professor Oak was visiting to see our research so automatically, we didn't mention anything of his illness. And so, right after I escorted them back home...I was captured."

"By the time I woke up, I was in a lab full of scientists working on a project of some sort. They told me I was taken to help with their research. I found out that some others were kidnapped too. They said they were designing a "dimension generator" that could generate a portal that will transport you to another dimension. I really didn't believe them but I still helped."

"Day after day, we built the machine until it was finished. Then, we tried turning it on but the machine didn't respond. I heard that we were going to get punished if we didn't complete the task so we decided to research I little bit more. And so, we came up with a solution." The Professor paused and took a breath.

"So then what?" Gold carried her on.

"We found out that we needed a special space rock that has the ability to project portals that will fuel our "dimension generator"

Almost immediately, Gold's eyes widen at the mention of "special rock". He kept staring at the floor, remembering the reason he was captured.

_"__Now, first question...Remember that day when you were wondering around in the Viridian Forest?"_

_"What the hell!? I get kidnapped by two dumb-ass ninjas, I get asked shit questions and you freaking punch me in the face for no reason!"_

_"Now, now __Red_, that's not how a leader should act."

"What's wrong Gold?"

Gold slowly looked up and replied. "I...remember."

"Remember what?"

"Why...I was captured."

* * *

**Sea**

**S.S Anne**

**2:12 pm**

"Uhh...W-what happened?"

A sea of grunts and groans bounced as the Dex Holders started to wake up.

Red was the first to sit up and realized he was tied up to his hands and feet. He was in a huge room along with his fellow Dex Holders who were also tied up. He saw the window to which you could see the other passengers in the same state.

Then the memories came flooding back all over again. Red began to frantically look around for Yellow to which he found she was on the floor and still unconscious. He sighed in relief that Yellow was not harmed.

"Yellow." Red gently shooked her shoulder as Yellow blinked a few times and slowly turned her head to face Red. "Red?"

Red smiled at her as Yellow sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Uhh...These ropes are killing my wrists! If I don't get these things off me then I wouldn't be as good at sewing!" Ruby whined cynically.

"We know that's a huge crisis Ruby, but could you at least not talk about your self for a change?" Sapphire growled. She tried to break free herself but the ropes were too tight and she sighed in frustration. "It's no use. I can't break free."

"We have to get out of here as soon as possible. Any ideas?" Red asked. There was an awkward silence as the group started to think of ways they could escape.

"Argh, if only I brought a pocket knife with me." Silver abruptly groaned.

Blue suddenly perked up.

"Oh boy. Wonder what your planning Pesky girl..." Green sighed disdainfully.

"Ditty!" Blue exclaimed.

"Ditty?" Ruby repeated.

A purple blob began to form on Blue's wrist. After a few seconds, it finally formed into Blue's Ditto.

"I never keep Ditty in a pokeball. Instead, I have it attached somewhere on my clothes. I kept it as a bracelet the whole time." Blue explained.

"Perfect! Now you just have to transform it into a knife and we'll be out of these ropes in no time!" Pearl concluded.

Blue nodded and beamed at her Ditto. "Okay Ditty, Transform!"

Slowly, Ditto changed it's colour and texture. It then formed into a small swiss knife. Blue handled the knife and twirled it with her fingers. She fixed it so that it was behind her back which she started to try and cut her ropes. After a minute, her ropes were cut and she happily raised and stretched her arms. Blue then worked on her feet which had the same result.

Blue moved on to Silver, then Platinum and then so on as each Dex Holders was free.

Diamond approached the door and pressed his ear against it. He closed his eyes so that he could concentrate.

"What do you hear Dia?" Pearl curiously asked.

"I hear...music...and people talking." Dia finally answered.

"So those pirates are celebrating huh? Then I guess they wouldn't mind if we join the party!" Emerald said enthusiastically .

"Alright." Red stood up and massaged his wrists. "Now we have to find a way to reclaim the ship."

"Uh senior-Red?" Platinum timidly walked up to Red.

"Hmm?"

"I may have an idea. If you will let me, I would gladly explain to you my strategy." Platinum bowed slightly.

Red held up his hands. "Yeah sure! But please, you don't have to have my permission to voice out your idea Platinum."

"Of course senior. Well, according to the fiction books I have read in my father's library, I believe that pirates are men that are poor and could not have education. So, I concluded that maybe we could easily trick one of those pirates and force the information out of them."

"That's brilliant Platinum!" Sapphire raise her fist in the air.

"Why thank you senior!" Platinum happily bowed back.

"Heh, I never knew you could understand words like "education" and "information" before." Ruby slyly nudged Sapphire's arm. Even though Ruby already knew the consequence was when some one pisses Sapphire of, he could not stop this habit of teasing her. It's like a day cannot go by with out them arguing.

Sapphire urged herself not to kick Ruby because her juniors were watching and she did not want them to think she was a "wild" and "unorthodox" ape.

"haha that's so funny Ruby, maybe if I told that I knew the words "fuc-"

"Oook guys! Leave this to me! I've done this millions of times before!" Blue stood infront of Sapphire, blocking her face.

"Yeah, sure you have." Green remarked as he received a glare from Silver.

"Of course she has. If you hadn't known, Blue and I were raised to lie and steal. So if you do not have enough sympathy, you may as well be a cold-hearted jerk." Silver deepened his glare as he defended Blue. Green just rolled his eyes and looked away, not wanting to pursue his point.

"So Blue, go on with your plan." Yellow encouraged her.

"Right." Blue gratefully placed her hand on Yellow's shoulder. "Well here's the deal, Ditty here will transform as me and will run around the ship until the pirates notice him. When they do, they'll send Ditty back here so we can pounce and knock the pirate out cold."

"So then what?" Red cluelessly asked.

"I'll explain part two when we get the pirate." Blue winked.

"You know what I find weird?" Crystal pondered out loud whilst her hand was under her chin. "Blue's plans are usually bizzare and embarassing but at the very end, they manage to work out."

"Hehe, that's what makes my plans special!"

* * *

**Ditty's POV**

The smell of alcohol and the sound of men happily chattering away made a clear statement that it was the drunk pirates, celebrating their victorious mission.

"Haha, and when I pointed my gun at that lil girlie, she was tremblin!" One of the drunk pirates joked.

Meanwhile, I was transformed as Blue and dashed behind the shadows. I was ordered to pretend it was sneaking so the pirates wouldn't suspect that the Dex Holders were planning anything. _OK, Blue said I had to act sneaky like she always does. If I fail, then the others may not escape. No pressure at all. I _thought to myself glumy.

I took a step into the light. That very moment, A yelp was heard.

"Hey! It's that girl!"

I pretended to look surprised but stood there, waiting to be captured.

With no time at all, the pirates, clumsily ran (while some fell over) and grabbed my arms. There was growling and insults in the air but the pattern of thuds silenced them all. The crowd that enveloped me opened revealing Captain HardCastle. He played with his beard whilst patting his parrot who squawked contently.

"You think you could just run away? Well you thought wrong girlie!" He laughed menacingly. He looked into my eyes and saw the fright in them.

"You!" He pointed at a random pirate. The pirate reacted with shock as he pointed at himself in disbelief. "Me?"

"Yes you! Take this troublemaker back with her pesky friends!" HardCastle ordered him.

The pirate obeyed him and clasped me so tightly that it could've hurt.. _Geez it's a good thing I'm a blob, If I was a different pokemon, this would hurt like hell._

We walked for some time as the room where the Dex Holders were held was far way from the top deck. Once we reached the door containing the Dex Holders, The pirate went through his keys and pushed the right key in the keyhole.

He turned it a few times and pushed the door open. It was quiet at first, but when the pirate walked in the room, he was dragged in there and the door behind him shut. _  
_

* * *

**Normal Pov  
**

"Wow, he's ugly!" Emerald pointed.

"It's very rude to point Rald!" Crystal corrected him.

"Sorry Crys, I just thought that maybe we could've gotten a better-looking pirate!"

Indeed, the pirate was very ugly and hairy. The pirate was drunk so it was easy for Sapphire to knock him out. He was laid on the floor, his baggy clothing consisted of a dirty white shirt, scarves wrapped around his waist used as a belt to hold up his brown pants. His drool was forming a puddle on the wooden floor as he laid still.

"So what now? What's part 2?" Red asked.

As Ditty transformed back to its original form, Blue caressed him and looked up to Red. "Oh, that's where you come in Red!"

"What!?"

"This is the difficult part so you better not mess it up Red! Alright, my whole objective was to find our Pokemon." The juniors started to realised that their pokemon were crucial and should've been the first thing that they would be looking for. "And remember that pirate had a lot of keys? Then maybe, one of them may lead to where our pokemon are!

"So this is the part when Red disguises himslef as a pirate with the pirate's clothes. He'll go outside and look for our pokemon. He'll get back and then we'll kick ass!"

"No no no way! This guy smells like a truck-load of diapers! Why wouyld I have to wear his clothes? And why me? Why can't you ask Green?" Red waved his arms in disagreement. At the mention of his name, Green glared at Red.

"Yeah, I thought about Green too but I've messed around with him way too much so I gotta lay some crap on you too! And plus you're the perfect height!" Blue reasoned.

_Damn right you've messed around with my life too much. _Green grunted.

" I'm not doing it!" Red yelled as if it was his final statement.

"Are you 100% sure?" Blue smugly asked.

"Yes!"

"Alrighty then!" Blue stood up and beckoned Yellow to come foward. Blue whispered something in her ear and straightend herself afterwards.

"Um, Red? I-I think you should do it. You know, for us? for me?" Yellow shyly asked.

"Um, o-ok Yellow. Anything for you." Red weakly smiled at her but shooted deathly glares at Blue who was laughing victoriously.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

* * *

"There."

Red was now wearing the pirate's clothes **(the pirate was stripped to his boxers but that's how far it goes. No nudity guys :) **and was itching uncontrollably. "Argh! Where has this guy been in? A sewer?"

"Quit whining, you've face more harder situations, why wimp out now?" Green raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"Of course he won't wimp out, he's Kanto's hero!" Yellow cheerfully added.

Red sighed. _Even Yellow's on their side. Can't anyone tell that I'm the only one who's suffering?_

"You'll do fine Red, just pretend you're drunk and walk around like you're drunk. And when no one sees you, you check every door and try to find our pokemon got it?" Blue gave him hints about being quick on your feet and to not talk or attract anyone.

The other Dex Holders wished him goodluck as he opened the door, revealing the same painted picture that was before: drunk pirates

* * *

**Just to let the confused people know, Ditty was transformed into Blue while it was running around the ship :)  
**

**Again I must sorry for my late update, I've been turning into a slacker and my motivation just suddenly bailed out on me.  
**

**But no fear, I've got it all under the hood!  
**


	8. Role Model

**Last Time-  
**

-Gold and Professor Juniper finally meet

-Gold remembers everything

-Professor Juniper was kidnapped to help build a "dimension generator"

-Dex Holders wake up in a room whilst tied up

-Blue Red disguise himself as a pirate to get their pokemon back while Ditty copies the pirate's face and sticks itself on Red's face

-Pirates are stupid**  
**

**Yolo~**

**Wazzup guys. This should be a good chapter. I know my past ones are really short but that's just how I write. Sorry to disappoint some really good authors. I salute you.**

**Oh and also, I've created a list of 100 things I would love to see in the Pokemon Adventures.  
**

**For example.  
**

**#63. Bill finally asks Daisy out for a date.  
**

* * *

**Sea**

**S.S. Anne**

**5: 34 pm**

**Red POV**

"Ok this is it."

I quietly closed the door behind me but the squeaky noise still emerged. The music drowned out the creaks so I continued on my way, as a pirate. Ditty felt like those beauty masks that girls wear in the parlor. I have to admit it was starting to get annoying as Ditty kept shifting around but it finally settled so my face was as ditto as the pirate's.

So I made my way around the clearing so I wouldn't be spotted. Those pirates were still celebrating and almost all of them were knocked out which is pretty stupid for them if we escape.

I'm finally out of the clearing as I opened a door leading to the inside of the ship. Once I got in, there was a hallway that had doors on either side. "Uhh.. so many doors!"

What a pain, now I have to check every door. This could take ages.

Suddenly, a two pairs of footsteps were stomping louder. I tried to open one of the doors with my over 50 keys. I frantically searched through my keys, before I get caught. "C'mon, C'mon..."

Luckily, one of them worked as I fist pumped the air. I ran in the door and closed it shut.

"I wonder if the Captain would let us have their pokemon! That would be so cool!" a girl said excitedly.

" I know right! Then I would take that guy's Pikachu!" a boy replied with the same volume of enthusiasm.

"Right. Hey do you remember what number door it was?" the girl sheepishly asked.

"I think it was 171. Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why do you want to know?" the boy said curiously.

"If Captain says yes, then I want to be the first to get one!"

The two voices quieted down as they turned to a corner. I cautiously opened the door. I looked at the door he was on. 56. I then looked at the other doors which also had numbers on them. I felt stupid for not noticing but I still continued to climb the stairwell. For a few minutes I climbed and climbed while overlooking some doors which had 60, 70, 80 and ninety.

Finally, I came across the hallway of 100. I walked straight and went pass, 168, 169 and 170. There on my left was room 171. I think I was lucky to have heard those two or else my search would've taken me days. But anyways, I tried most of my keys until I came across the right one.

Finally the door was opened and I stumbled inside to try and find our Pokémon. I switched the light open so that I can see more clearly. There, slumped on the wall, was a sack so filled that the string could not seal the opening properly. I guessed right as I checked to see if they were pokeballs.

"Alright, 1, 2, 3." I counted as I hoisted the sack on my back as my arms held it by the seal. I limped outside because of the un-balanced weight on my back but I managed to keep forging ahead as I made my way back to my friends.

I wondered how Blue somehow knew that they were hiding our Pokémon in a room and how she was certain that the pirate had the right keys with him. But all that was probably common sense to her as she was a master thief.

The climb down stairs was really difficult. Each step I took made me wobble and had to regain my balance again. After half an hour, I managed to reach to bottom of the steps leaving only a few meters away from my destination.

Again, I started to hear the laughing pirates and the creaks of chairs being pulled. It felt like I was in a pub really, as I started to see and smell the smoke from the pirates' cigarettes. Honestly, how can these guys stand the smell of smoke. I get sick right after I have a little sniff of it. I covered my mouth with my free hand and hurriedly tip-toed to my friends.

That is, until a felt an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Ey! Lookie here! It's old Johnny! Whatcha doin snoopin around like that! Here have a glass!" A drunk pirate clumsily handed me a glass of...whatever's in it. I almost forgot that I was still wearing Ditty. I was lucky though that this one was drunk or else I had to act. Everyone knows I suck at pretending. Even my juniors.

"Oh hey uhh...fella! I was just...you know...grabbing my...stuff." I poorly lied but the pirate was so drunk that he believed almost anything I say. It was like if I told him that Captain HardCastle was gay, he would dead on believe me.

"Sure! But right after you and I have a few rounds! What do ya say?"

"Sorry, but the captain told me-"

"That old hag? He doesn't care if I shoot myself! Come on! Just a few drinks!" he insisted.

I tried to pull away, but that guy had a really,really strong grip. "Wait a minute." He looked behind me as I step backed a bit. He pointed at the sack. "What's in that sack?"

_Busted._

"Ah, It's got my...stuff in it! Like you know, my clothes and...stuff?" Red desperately tried but the pirate began to be severely suspicious as he threateningly began to feel more conscious and less drunk. "Mhm, and I don't suppose you've got poke balls in there do you?" He pursued as he took a step onward.

I took a step backwards as I began to see the sneer across the man's face. It looks like there's no escape for me and my friends now. I was never the pro at acting, even if the person I had to trick was drunk. Really that's how bad I am.

But before the man could murder on the spot...Green swooped out of nowhere like a ninja and punched the guy out cold. It took me a few seconds to regain my composure as I stared dumbly at the fallen pirate. Green cracked his knuckles and stood up straight. He glared knowingly at me.

"Before you say anything else...I just want to say...Can you teach me how to do that? Is that how you and Chuck train? If so, then you gotta book me a lesson with you! I have to learn how to kick-ass!" I excitedly asked Green like I was a child on Christmas Day.

Every word that I just said were yelled so that would explain the many faces of pirates now turned to us as I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. "Or maybe I should just shut up?"

"Yeah, maybe you should." Green facepalmed at my antics. He was getting really crabby since I kinda ruined the whole plan. But nonetheless, I could tell Green shook it of as he switched into serious mode because of the unwanted attention that I just gained. Now the pirates were getting out of their seats and running towards us.

I quickly took of Ditty as it transformed back into its original form.

"Hey you! Where do ya think yar going!" One of them angrily yelled.

"Red, pokemon." Green simply asked for his pokemon. I shoved my hands in the sack and searched for Green's pokeballs. After a few seconds, I found all of them and threw them back to him. He caught them easily and thew hi poke ball.

"Go Scizor!"

The dual type flew out of his pokeball and roared as he stretched his limbs.

"Alright Scizor, Steel Wing!"

Steel wings darted towards the enemies as they slashed left and right. It was enough time for me to grab my pokemon as the crowd of pirates increasingly grew bigger.

"Come on out Poli!"

Poli executed a back flip as he swiftly landed on the wooden floor. Poli and Scizor stood in front of Green and I as we commanded various attacks.

"Hey Green! Where's the gang?And how did you guys escape?" I asked right after I ordered Poli to use Seismic Toss.

"Argh. Their still coming. And for your second question, let's just say a little bird helped out." Green smirked.

Even a person as dumb as me couldn't understand what Green was talking about but I shook it off as Green and I were in a heated battle.

"Guys!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Green and I both looked up to see Blue and the rest of the Dex Holders running down the stairs.

"Red, did you get yourself caught?" Blue asked commandingly. I laughed sheepishly as I returned Ditty to it's rightful owner.

"Ah yeah. Sorry about that but now, we should worry about the battle first." I suggested with a determined smile.

"You bet senior!" Pearl agreed.

All of us took a battle stance after a few seconds of giving out each others Pokemon and finally resuming with the battle which, I am quite sure, that we were winning.

Though I could sense something was missing.

There should be a girl and a boy fighting side by side but constantly argues about their different views.

"Hey, Where's Sapph and Ruby?"

* * *

"Take that you stupid pirate!"

Sapphire and her Blaziken simultaneously punched the pirate who was currently piloting the ship.

"Oh yeah! Double-effect huh Chaka?" Sapphire enthusiastically knocked knuckles with her pokemon.

"_Hell yeah_!" Blaziken happily agreed.

Sapphire looked around her surroundings. She was supposed to be with her seniors and juniors but she slipped away, planning to fight evil solo. She was in the pilot's navigating room and wide windows covered the walls as she peered, seeing her fellow Dex Holders scattered everywhere fighting against the pirates.

She was sure that her friends were winning as she looked down.

But Sapphire squinted.

She narrowed her eyes to the horizon only to see a black shape across the sea. "What is that?"

Sapphire looked even closer to find land.

Land that had countless buildings and people bustling about. She then realized something.

"Ahh! We're crashing! How do you turn this thing!" Sapphire frantically started to run around wildly until finally getting a grip of herself and began to handle the steering wheel.

The ship was about to crash in a few minutes but no matter how hard she tried, the wheel wouldn't budge. Even with her inhuman streghth, Sapphire could not even turn the wheel in the slightest.

"Huh...Sapph...what..huh...are you...doing?" An exhausted and familiar voice came from behind.

Sapphire resumed trying to turn the steering wheel but to no avail. She knew perfectly well who it was though she didn't spare a glance.

"Ruby, help me turn this wheel! We're gonna hit that city!" Sapphire exclaimed.

Ruby regained his breath and straightened his collar. He quickly ran to where Sapphire was and observed the mechanical machines around it. There were various buttons and switches that were confusingly labeled with complicated words. Ruby knew that Sapphire wouldn't bother to observe as she went straight for the steering wheel.

"What are you doing? Help me!" Sapphire said, frustrated.

Sapph, this ship isn't one of those old ones like Mr. Briney's, This is a cruise ship which has a lot of hi-tech features in it." Ruby said.

"So?"Sapphire asked impatiently.

Ruby sighed. "What it means is, it's not just the steering wheel that you have to worry about. One of these buttons or switches has got to be the one that stops this ship."

"Then what are you standing around for? Look for it!" Sapphire yelled. Ruby sighed and began looking around for a switch that could possibly turn the ship around.

"Maybe this one?" Ruby hesitantly chose a red button. He closed his eyes as he pressed, anticipating an explosion or of some sort but it never came. The ship stopped completely too.

"Ruby you did it!" Sapphire happily pumped her fists in the air and grabbed Ruby as she hugged him very tightly.

"Ahh! Sapph, you're killing me!" Ruby managed to squeak out as Sapphire's hug was suffocating.

But after a few seconds, the ship started to move again and this time it was in top speed. Sapphire glared down at Ruby was shivering at Sapphire's angry expression.

"Ruby you idiot! You're gonna kill us all!" Sapphire kicked Ruby in the shin as she angrily jabbed her finger on his chest.

"Sapph calm down! It was a complete guess! How was I suppose to know the red button was a bad thing?"

"No! Don't you watch any action movies lately? The red button is _always_ a bad thing!"

* * *

"Huh? The ship, it stopped moving?"

Platinum and Yellow were running around, releasing the passengers from their imprisonment and returned their Pokemon so that they can battle too. Captain HardCastle was nowhere to be found as the only thing you could see was a sea of trainers, Pokemon and pirates, battling ferociously as they were scattered every where on the ship.

Silver wasn't the only one who felt the stopping of the ship. There were a couple of gasps and "huh?"s everywhere but after a few seconds, the ship darted of again making the people and pokemon to stumble on the floor as the ship was running in top speed. Silver held unto the railings and looked around. His fellow Dex Holders were doing the same as the wind were against them, making their hair and clothes swish backwards.

"Look! I see land!" a passenger pointed out to sea.

Everyone turned to the front only to see a large amount of land that they were directly about to crash into. Passengers and even Pirates began to panic and yelling out "We're gonna die!" or "I can't swim!" comments.  
Everything was in utter chaos and the noise level didn't help either.

But within that crowd was an 19 year-old who had his eyes closed, concentrating on something.

"Green?" Blue hesitantly asked.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Green yelled in outburst.

Immediately, his response was utter silence. The people were surprised at Green who rarely raised his voice.

"Now, unless we work together to form a plan, we will not crash." Green calmly said. "Any last-minute ideas?"

The crwod was silent as they put their heads together to form a plan.

"I know!" a small young voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see a young boy, probably 7 years old, who was standing behind his mother. There was a few laughs from the pirates and the passengers who didn't have faith in the boy.

The boy had spiky maroon hair and wore an orange jacket and denim shorts. He stood bravely, ignoring the sneers of the people.

"And what are you going to do huh? Save us with your blankie?" A fat pirate stood in front of his face, scaring the boy who immediately ran behind his mother.

Red though, smiled at the boy. He walked to the pirate and gave him a glare. The pirate glared back but took a step back. Red knelt down in front of the boy who was crying.

"Hey. What's your name?" Red slowly asked.

The boy looked up at Red's kind smile and wiped the tears of his eyes. He still held his mother's leg who was watching their conversation unfold.

"I'm..*snff*..Hide..kazu." Hidekazu reluctantly replied.

"Hidekazu huh? That's a nice name. Anyways, you said you had an idea. May I please know what it is?" Red politely asked.

Hidekazu looked down on his feet. "Are you sure? No one listens to me because my ideas are childish. Only mommy listens to me." Hidekazu sadly said, clutching his mother's leg even tighter.

"Hidekazu." Red said as Hidekazu looked up. "I know how you feel. The people think that you're some kind of weird kid with a big imagination right?"

Hidekazu nodded.

Red laughed. "Then you and I are the same! Come'on, let's hear this plan! I'm sure you're a smart kid. Who else come up a plan that quick!"

Hidekazu smiled and suddenly hugged Red. "Thank you!"

The women (excluding the girl Dex Holders) on the ship sighed dreamily at Red and Hidekazu. Blue mentally sighed at them.

_..Looks like Red's fan club is gonna get an even higher increase..._

* * *

"Alright My Team! let's form a line!" Blue shouted over the murmuring crowd.

Silver, Ruby and Platinum stood in front of Blue and waited for their next command.

Red, Pearl and Green rounded up the pirates and tied them up. The three stood, guarding their every move. Green, who was the master of intimidation, was the one feared the most as the pirates were frozen when they glance at his deathly glares.

Hidekazu was standing next Red and quietly watched Blue's team make their arrangements.

"So." Red said as he looked at the land that they were going to crash in less than three minutes. "The plan is that Charizard, Aero, Pilo and Xatee will carry Blastoise, Feraligatr, Swampert and Empoleon in to the air and the three water types will use Surf so that the water will turn this ship around,"

Red smiled and looked down on Hidekazu. "Hey Hidekazu, how on earth did you come up with such an amazing plan?" Hidekazu scratched his head, embarrassingly. "Well, I see you on T.V. and I've always dreamed about saving the day like you do Red. You see...I want to be...just like you!"

Red softly smiled at him as he turned to his companions with a determined look.

"Ok, whenever you're ready Blue."

Blue nodded and had Aero lift Blasty by the shoulders and swiftly, lifted him in the air and flew at the right side of the ship along with the rest of the water types.

"Silver, Ruby and Platinum! On my count!" Blue ordered her friends as they nodded.

"3.." Silver sighed.

"2.." Ruby whispered.

"1.." Platinum lastly spoke.

"Surf!"

Blasty, Feraligatr, Swampert and Empoleon fired a powerful wave of water that pushed the ship away from the land, turning it to the right. The wave made the ship sauntered in the sea as the people in it were falling over who were overwhelmed by the impact. The Dex Holders held on the railings very tightly, somehow avoiding to fall with the rest of the passengers. Red had one hand on the railings and the other, wrapped around Hidekazu. He was worried about Yellow but he stopped when he saw her holding hands with Crystal.

After the wave ceased, the water was now back in it's current state.

The ship stopped completely as it slowly stopped on the docks of the city. The flying types landed back on the ship as they were returned to their poke balls. The Dex Holders sighed in relief as they realised how close their deaths were. "We did it!" Hidekazu happily cheered as he ran to his mother, telling her his amazing plan.

The passengers cheered as the Dex Holders sighed in relief. A ramp was set up so the passengers can climb down the ship.  
"Hidekazu!" Red called him. Hidekazu turned and ran back to Red. "What is it?"

Red knelled down in front of him and bowed his head. Hidekazu, along with the passengers, looked at him in shock. "On behalf of the passengers of the S.S. Anne, I would like to thank Hidekazu for his brave and courageous act of contribution to help save the hundreds of lives aboard in this ship. Thank you Hidekazu."

An even larger crowd appeared as they clapped and whistled at Hidekazu's successful plan. Hidekazu looked around the crowd of thankful passengers. Just a few hours ago, he was an annoying little brat that no one wanted to listen to. Now, he was being praised and was being called a hero. Hidekazu's eyes started to water as he clutched his mother's leg once more and eventually gave in to his tears of joy.

His mother looked lovingly at him and cradled him in her arms. After a few moments, Hidekazu was completely still, even snoring a little too. Red approached his mother. "Your son is one talented boy. One day, the world will recognize him for his talent." Hidekazu's mom smiled. "And it's all thanks to you. You Dex Holders are lovely people. You became his role model ever since he first saw you on T.V."

Hidekazu's mom turned and walked away with Hidekazu in her arms. Red stared at Hidekazu's sleeping face. _Someday, We will meet again!_ Red thought.

* * *

Side Story:

When Red was still looking for their Pokémon...

**With captured Dex Holders**

"Got any 2s?"

"Nope."

Emerald, Pearl, Sapphire and Dia were playing cards as they were bored of waiting for their escape.

"Ha! Take this suckers! Read 'em and Weep!" Sapphire triumphantly stood up and placed her cards on the floor. The other three peered at her cards but one by one they just shook their heads.

"Sorry Sapphire but you just haven't learnt how to play the game yet." Pearl told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as if offended.

"What he means is that you didn't win because you've got all the wrong cards monkey-brain!" Ruby teasingly pointed out.

"Ruby, you're tempting me to peel that grin on your face." Sapphire angrily said.

Meanwhile, the other remaining Dex Holders sat around telling each other stories. All except for Green and Silver who both leaned on the wall quietly listening.

"And that's how we destroyed the Silph Company Building!" Blue happily ended her story.

"That was an exciting quest senior. And you and senior Red and Green were very young at that time but you still managed to collapse a whole building." Platinum clasped her hands together.

_knock, Knock, Knock_

All heads turned to hear where the knocking came from which was the small window. Even Green and Silver looked up from the knocking.

"What was that?" Pearl asked.

Suddenly the faint light bulbs in the ceiling died down and now it was dark and murky. There was still light though but it was the faint light from the window which signaled that it was nearing night time.

"Guys relax it's probably just the crappy lighting that's all. No worries." Crystal reassured them.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"There it is again!" Emerald yelled.

There was an abrupt crashing noise outside the window. The Dex Holders peered closer to see as blob of blue flash before their eyes. "What the hell was that?" Green questioned. Then almost immediately, a bird-like Pokémon stuck its face up the window. The trainers stepped back a bit in surprise as a few gasps were heard here and there.

"Duck!" It shrieked.

"I've never seen that Pokémon before. I guess we're getting closer to Unova." Yellow commented. She reached out to open the window. When the window was fully opened, the Pokémon stopped flapping its wings and perched on the window sill.

"Ducklett!" Again it exclaimed.

"Judging by its color and feathers, it's most likely to be a water or flying type. or maybe even both." Green concluded as he observed the Pokémon. Blue, who has cleared of her phobia years ago, happily petted the Pokemon's feathers. "Aw, it's so cute! I'm so glad I can get close to flying types again."

The duck Pokémon was very pleased with the attention it was receiving. But something caught his eye as it stopped crooning and straitened its neck. The Pokémon was now looking at Diamond who was now packing up the cards on the floor. It made its way to him and perched on his shoulder.

"Wha?" Dia managed to squeak.

"Ducklett!" The "Ducklett" then started to poke its head in Dia's pockets. For a few seconds, the Ducklett took out a cookie and happily flew back to the window sill. "Wow, its got a strong sense of smell." Pearl pointed out.

Yellow giggled as the Pokémon perched on her shoulder next. She also patted his head and fed the Pokémon with the cookie. "This is Ducklett. He said he is native to Unova. Ducklett's are dual types and are Water and Flying."

"Wait so does that mean we're near Unova?" Crystal asked.

"I am very certain. Though even if we are held captive, at least we are going in the right destination." Platinum pointed out.

Pearl leaned impatiently on the wall. He grumbling about how long Red was away. "Hey Green-senpai, how long do you think we're gonna be stuck here? I thought that Red-senpai would be here half-an hour ago. Is it really that hard to get our pokemon and come back again?"

Green stared at the Ducklett, completely ignoring Pearl's rhetorical questions. He had a look as if he was in deep thought.

"We can get out of here."

"What?!" The group asked in unision.

"Did I stutter? I said there's a way to ditch Blue's plan and get out of here." Green said. Blue looked up at him, clearly offended at his remark. "Hmph. My plan wasn't that bad. I bet Red's messing the whole plan up. I should've known not to trust him to do a simple stealth mission." she pouted.

"Anyways, senior said he has a plan. Well, what is it?" Crys asked.

* * *

Yosh!

Well this is my longest chapter which is pretty much a measly +4000 word. Not much compared to chapters that are like +10000!

Anyways, Was it good? bad? meh? awful? crap?

Please leave a review whenever you read. It would be most appreciated.

Some points I would like to say:

**The Dex Holders couldn't really use their Pokedeax on Ducklett since it wasn't upgraded yet.**

**Yellow listened to Ducklett, therefor, she knew it's name.**

**Can you guess a word?  
**

**One word.  
**

**Something you do when you read a fanfic.  
**

**It starts with a "R"  
**

**And ends with a "W"  
**

**Also, there's a middle part that says _EVIE_  
**

**Can you guess what word?  
**


	9. Misplaced

Please forgive my shit updating skills.

Top 100 things

**#41: Crystal being a master in taekwondo.**

* * *

**Unova**

**Castelia City**

**6:38 pm**

The crowd soon scattered everywhere as the brightly lit street lamps guided the roads that intersect with the tall buildings of Castelia. It was getting dark and the exhausted Dex Holders needed to find Professor Juniper soon before it gets dark.

"Man, I hate the city." Sapphire grunted.

She was walking beside Ruby who was practically dancing in joy as his eyes sparkled with happiness. "Oh, Look at what Unova's shops have to offer! Their tailors are known around the world! Oh! I hope Calvin Klein is still in Unova!"

After the fierce battle, The Dex Holders have finally arrived at the docks of Castelia City. The brochure in Ruby's hands did not lie about the bustling and the bright lights of cars, buildings and bill boards. After they rounded up all the pirates, the group handed them to the federal police. Well, not all pirates were captured as Captain HardCastle was nowhere in sight during or after the battle. It seems that the Captain is a wanted thug that steals money and ships in the police said he was infamous for his deeds and warns them that they found no dead bodies so they are certain that he is alive and may be lurking in the shadows.

The group aimlessly wondered through the city with a brochure as their only guide.

"Hey Crys? I thought you knew the way." Red asked with his hands crossed behind his head as he mused.

"Well." Crystal eyed the map in hand closer and beamed as if she found what she was looking for. "Ah here it is. It says that there's a big info booth where we can find out where the Professor lives."

Green had his hands deep in his pockets as his eyes were closed but somehow not crashing into anything. "We better hire a car or something, it's getting pretty dark."

At last they came across a (surprisingly) quiet park that was surrounded by kites and tall gum trees that shadowed over the children who were running around on the lush green grass. Right in the middle, was a information booth. A young woman was reading through a magazine whilst chewing gum. The Dex Holders suddenly had a thought that if Gold were here, he would've taken the opportunity to flirt. This caused a feeling that they got used to Gold too much.

"Ahh, Excuse me." Yellow hesitantly approached.

"Hm? Oh yeah hi. What do you want?"The woman dismissively answered.

"We heard that Professor Juniper is very popular here in Unova and we were wondering if you have information where he is right now and if you know could you please tell us by which route?" Yellow questioned.

The woman popped her bubble gum. She then glided with her wheeled chair to another desk which occupied a laptop. She browsed for a few seconds and glided back to the group. "Well, I know he's currently living in Nimbasa City but I'm not sure which part. I looked up my resources and they said that he lives near the amusement park."

"Oh. Thank you." Yellow said.

"And for which route," the woman bent down and grabbed a thick book. She opened it and flipped a majority of pages. She put her finger on her tongue and flipped another page. "Ah here we are. If you follow this route." she pointed to a road which led to Nimbasa City. "And take a left here, then you'll be in Nimbasa in 10 minutes by car."

"That's great! Then, do you know a place where we can hire a car?" Red asked in relief.

"Of course. You're standing right in front of it." the woman smirked.

"Do you have a van?" Green asked almost tonelessly.

The information girl led them to a garage which was behind the unusually big info booth. They didn't notice it before.

She pulled the gate open revealing 3 cars. One was a Mazda3, Toyota Yaris and a Mitsubishi 10 seater van.

The Dex Holders knew they had to go with the third choice as they were a very big group. They knew they can fit a few more bodies in there.

"We will hire the Mitsubishi then." Platinum confirmed as she paid the woman.

After Platinum paid her, Green got hold of the keys and opened the driver's door. Well, until Red suddenly shoved him.

"What are you doing?" Green asked dryly.

"Ooh. Can I drive? I haven't driven in a month after I passed my driving test! You and Blue always get to drive. Please Green? Can't you let me drive even once?" Red pleaded.

Green was about to protest but Blue intercepted. "I dunno Red. I haven't seen you drive and I feel kinda shaky about it." Red dropped his head. "But...Just this once."

Red raised head in glee and began nagging Green again "Please please please Green! I promise I won't even make a scratch on this car. Just give me a chance."

Green looked down on Red in irritation. He then looked even more irritated when he saw the mischievous smirk on Blue's lips.

"...Fine"

And with that, A series "yeahs" and "woohoos" escaped obviously from Red.

The group reluctantly went inside the van and began putting on their seat belts. Just to keep safe.

Red readily gripped the steering wheel and turned to his passenger seat which Green occupied.

"Alright. Here it goes."

* * *

**20 minutes of life threatening driving skills courtesy of Red...**

* * *

After what seemed like ages, the Dex Holders managed to survive the ride as Diamond almost vomited during the drive. The rest were very shaken as they remembered the horrific scenes of their near crashes.

Red however, did not notice the daggers sent to him by Green and Blue who regret their decision to _actually_ let Red drive. Even for a mere 10 minutes.

They were carelessly parked in front of the entrance of Nimbasa City. It wasn't as big as Castelia but it was very lively and flashy. Families were entering and exiting the city whilst carrying bags of souvenirs and food.

The city looked more like an amusement park. The group hesitantly followed the bright signs signalling the entrance and walked along the foothpath that led to the centre of the city.

"How can an old man live in a friggin loud amusement park?" Sapphire pondered.

Once again, they walked around as they decided to familiarize themselves with the rides and stalls.

"We should take a look around. We might get a few info from people." Crystal suggested.

Diamond though, wasn't listening.

His eyes were fixed on a slithering green tail that triggered his curiosity The tail was behind a brick wall and seemed to be idle. Diamond tuned out the others as he walked up to the tail closer and closer. There was a time when he came about a turn which he was now nowhere in the Dex Holders' sight. Diamond couldn't stop himself from pursuing his intentions.

He took one more step and saw something he would never expect to see in an amusement park.

There was a foreign pokemon which resembled a snake pokemon like Seviper.

"Servine.." It hissed.

Right next to it was a girl._  
_

She was unconscious.

"Guys! Over here! I found something bad!" Dia hastily called over the group.

* * *

Even though its Holidays I didn't have enough time to make a Xmas One shot.

PLEASE STAY TUNED


End file.
